Tears of War
by Gesistmaster
Summary: Two months after the battle in the moon. Hyrule gets attacked. The perpetraitor was a warring army with a god as its general. Will Link banish the evil threat, or will Link fall to the wrath of a god?
1. Chapter 1 The warning

The legend of Zelda Tears of War

The waves splashed mercilessly against the tiny ship. Lightning streaked across the sky, adding to the ominous background. Rain pelted the weak boards of the deck, as the secondhand ship tried to survive the gale.

A warrior emerged from the safety inside the ship and walked onto the deck, pacing. He looked no more than fourteen. His black hair seemed to flow to the sides of his head. Only a vest and pants made from breechcloth protected him from the rain. His emerald eyes darted here and there, looking for signs of trouble. At the center of his left cheek was a scar of an angry slash mark.

And then he saw it, a pair of angry cat eyes. As soon as the warrior's gaze fell onto it, a dark mass behind those eyes moved. A hoarse voice, like the last words of a dying man whispered, "Do not defy me, Joshua!"

Joshua spun at the spot. There Bastian, the mercenary form Soryuja glared. Swinging his axe, Bastian challenged Joshua. His back to a wall made of feeble wood, Josh had no where to run. Joshua unsheathed his sword; making a mental note the ship wans't all that big even without Bastian covering half the deck anyway.

Joshua attacked with a swipe to the ribs. Bastian grunts in pain, but quickly recovers the blow. Bastian shoves his axe tip into Josh's stomach. The power of the blow forces him to kneel. He struggles to regain his breath, but Bastian is already on the move. He jumps high. He takes his axe in mid air and shoves it vertically downward at Josh, like a guillotine blade. Josh swings his sword to meet Bastian's axe blade. The shock from the blade hurts Josh's hands and the blade trembles as if it would break in half. Bastian slashed horizontally, it catches Joshua chest. The axe blade catches a spot on Josh's vest; Joshua lay helpless as he was dragged across the deck and into the black sky. Bastian wasn't finished. As Josh fell to earth, Bastian grabs his leg. He rams the axe top again into Josh's ribs again, twice, thrice. Bastian throws Josh away from him as if his lack of offensive sword play disgusted him. As Josh tried to stand up, Bastian cracked his jaw with his boot. He was playing with Josh, but soon he would lose interest in playing and kill him. As Bastian advances toward Joshua, Joshua smiles.

As soon Bastian gets in range of Joshua's sword, Joshua grips his sword and swings it like a baseball bat. It caught Bastian on his chest. He recoils mainly by shock. Joshua takes care of the momentary silence and kicks Bastian in the face. Bastian swipes blindly, accomplishing nothing but chipping the floor of the deck. Joshua sweeps his leg at Bastian's leg. He trips, and comes back up again. Bastian was losing conscious. Joshua thrusts his sword into Bastian's chest, twice, thrice, four times, five times, six times. Bastian leans against a loose board right by the sea. Joshua jumps and strikes Bastian with a horizontal strike in mid air. The board supporting his gave away and Bastian fell into the sea unconscious. Joshua smiled, Hyrule was in view now.

Its been two months since the fight in the moon, and when Link had to use the power of the fierce deity mask. It was a curious mask, but not because of its power. Link shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about such things. Zelda said she'd meet him at the water fountain in Hyrule Castle Town. Zelda.

When he arrived, he spot Zelda at once. His nerve to go over and talk to her like a regular person, failed him. _Zelda was a_ _princess_ his dark thoughts said to him, _You are just a orphan. Look at you. Does a prince wear dusty clothes like you._

His other side responded to this dark thought, _She accepted you because you understood her. Besides you saved her life. You're the Hero of Time. Besides she spoke to you without making you look like filth anyway_.

Link sighed and walked over to Zelda. She beamed at Link.

" I thought you forgot about me." She mockingly accused, her smile never faltering.

"I cant miss a day with you Beauti-" Link stopped. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Zelda's smile faltered. "Whats wrong" She turned to where Link was looking.

A hurt warrior limped toward the castle town. He clutched his ribs which were bleeding. His black hair plaster to his head in wetness. His tanned skin reminded Link of the Gerdou. His emerald eyes searching the town. His vest and pant made from breech cloth wet and ripped from Bastian's axe. On his cheek was a scar. It was Joshua.

"People. The Soryujans come to attack this land. Flee while you can." Everyone stopped shopping, and looked at the hurt teenage warrior who delivered this ominous news. Some looked uncertain. Other fled, not to be asked twice.

The ground trembled under Hyrule Castle Town. Then suddenly black winds erupted from the ground. The remaining people fled, screaming as they raced toward the exit of Hyrule Castle Town. The winds began to cyclone. Link choked. The air became unbreathable. Link uses his left forearm to shield himself from the winds. He coughs again. He walks desperately toward the exit, Zelda and Joshua behind him. Link's legs became heavier. Black spots of hellish emptiness ate up his vision. Link must not lose conscious. Otherwise he dead. But his body is already beginning to submit. Link drops to a fours, trying to crawl out of the city. The emptiness continued ate through his vision. His strength gave away. Link collasped


	2. Chapter 2 Healing of the Past

Chapter two The healing of the past

Link wakes up, his head aching. He makes himself sit upright, and he looks around. Zelda was still unconscious. Joshua however was standing by a figure, he couldn't make out. Soon his eyes adjusted to the sun's light and sees the figure again. She was tall with a black cloak with turquoise design on it. Her face was a pale blue. She had orange that flowed freely to her shoulders. She was a twili, and her expression showed she didn't much care for light dwellers. Joshua noticed her to. He slowly turned his head toward her direction and winced.

"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around, Kaliua?" Joshua accused, the corners of his mouth twitching.

Kaliua looked surprised, "Really Joshua. If I hadn't followed you, you really wouldn't be here by now, would you?"

Joshua scowled. " So now I'm supposed to feel grateful that you were stalking me to see if I didn't get into any trouble, huh." Kaliua snapped her fingers, skin began to regrow over Joshua's injuries.

Kaliua smirked, "Of course." She turned away from Josh. "But now I have to go back over to Algol and get a ship so we can you in the war. What good are you in the war if you're god knows how many miles away from the fights." And with that her body dissolved into black squares that shoot up into the sky.

Zelda stirs, she wasn't dead...yet. Link fights to stand. He walks over to Zelda's side. He sighs in relief as Zelda fights the pain and forces herself in a sitting position. She opened her eyes, her sapphire blue eyes searching Hyrule field. "Wha... what happened... to Hyrule Castle?"Her voice quivered with worry." Link knelt down to her and hugged her.

"Shh. Its going to be all right. We'll fix it."

Joshua looked back over to Link and Zelda. There a brilliant light flashed. Suddenly he saw himself holding a small girl about the age of ten, comforting her. The girl sobbed into Joshua's shoulder. Another brilliant flash of light, and Zelda and Link reappeared. It was only a flashback. Joshua's emerald eyes became glassy. Tears fell from Joshua's eyes. He knelt down, facing away from Link and Zelda.

"Aria." He whispered, quietly. Tears still streaming down his face.

Both Link and Zelda knew something was wrong with Joshua.

"Do you know anything about the attack, the winds?" Link asked quietly to Joshua.

It seemed at first, Joshua wasn't going to answer. Instead Joshua shook his head and said in a relatively calm voice, "Yeah. Those waves were caused by an army. An army a god commands. Alsla, the god of demons declared war on our country. Why he attacked here I don't know. All-"

Zelda broke in, "Why are you in a war, you're too young."

Joshua coughed, blood came out. He looked back at it in disgust before telling them his past.

_Joshua wakes up to a blow caught beneath his ear. Before he can wake up, he is struck with a rod at the head. He blinks his eyes furiously, a short gasp escaped his lips. The perpetrator was his foster father. _

_Another blow strikes his neck. Joshua hunches forward. The parent takes the rod and strikes it up wards so that the tip of the rod catches Josh's face. The blow throws him in the air. He land hard on the corner of his cot. He lays there, hurt. With a grunt, the parent leaves the room. _

_Joshua sighs. Here he lay bleeding in a room with only a ripped cot and __grayish blue__ mold on the wooden walls. This was the only thing he owned too. Not even the ripped clothes on his back was his property. _

_Aria, the foster's daughter, walked in the room. Aria was never beaten, but never noticed. She didn't know Joshua was the scapegoat of Mitzoxra's wrath. She sat down on the cot, beside Joshua._

_"Sometimes I envy you Joshua. Look at you. You get my fathers attention when he just ignore me." Joshua did a double take which he quickly disguised it as a cough. Trust me, he thinks, your better off being ignored. "And your really skilled with the flute." She says never taking her eyes off of Joshua. Joshua looks back, his mouth too dry to answer at once._

_" You shouldn't." His voice came out dry and scratchy. _

_"I know but I do." She says finally taking her eyes off Joshua for the first time. For a while an uncomfortably awkward silence fell between them. Then Aria had the courage to speak._

_"What about your parents, Joshua? Your real ones?" She asked. Joshua looked back at her. He never thought about his parents, and after a little while begins to feel ashamed for it. It wasn't his fault he couldn't remember about them. They died when he was five, and he had so much else up in mind in those past seven year. Like how to avoid Mitzoxra. The only thing he can remember about them are two songs that were played for him. Aria knew that._

_"You know you've been like a brother to me these past seven years. You can tell me whats wrong." She says, noticing the sad expression on Josh's face. _

_"I... didn't...cant really remember...them." He says trying to remember those times of bliss. Nothing came out. He was still stuck with only two songs he plays on the flute to show him what the good life he missed. Then another dark though crossed his mind. Aria was in love with him, but she still didn't know her father's true nature. She deserves the truth, but does she deserve the pain that goes with it. He never said anything about his beatings to anyone. Joshua was secretive. _

_"Well I don't want that happening between us, now. " She takes out a wooden flute, and hands it to Joshua. "I'm giving this to you, but only on one condition. Will you please play the song I like?" _

_Joshua grabbed the flute and put it to his lips. He plays the song that is one of the only links toward his deceased parents. After the second song tears streamed under Aria's eyes. She hugged Joshua, resting her head into Joshua's shoulder. "I'm sorry,"She confessed. "But that song reminds me of my mother." _

_The door banged. Aria jumped a little and broke apart from Josh._

_I need you Joshua." Mitzoxra's voice boomed. Joshua and Aria exchanged glances. _

_"I wonder what he wants." Joshua wondered aloud, but he had a shrewd idea. He went to the door and opened it. The main room of the cabin was circular. Weapons decorated the dark brown, wooden walls. Across the room from the door to his room was a cot. To the left of the cot was a fireplace. Mitzoxra was there, poking his rod in the fireplace. He turned at Josh's footsteps. He smiled a sickly smile, like a little kid torturing ants who didn't know better. Mitzoxra pulled out the rod. Its metal tip glowed white hot. Joshua grimaced at the thought of that tip touching his skin. _

_"Well Joshua." He said in a falsely cheery voice. " Inflation and increased by 5.7 percent. That means stuff cost more. Do you know this means?" _

_"Its because of me." Joshua thought darkly, eyeing the tip of the rod._

_"ITS BECAUSE OF YOU." Mitzoxra's smiled was obliterated, in its place was a look of rage. He takes his fist and cracks Joshua's jaw with it. He clutches his jaw still wincing in pain. Mitzoxra sank his fist into Josh's stomach. He falls down, struggling to regain breath. Mitzoxra looks back at him with disgust._

_"This will show your place." Mitzoxra says. he thrusts the rod at Joshua's forehead.He catches the rod before it brands him. Mitzoxra's muscle trembled because the amount of power put on driving the rod's tip driven into Joshua's forehead. Josh fought back with the same force, trying to get the rod away from him._

_But from all these years of pain, slavery, and abuse done to him, Joshua grew stronger physically and mentally. He shoved the rod and Mitzoxra away. Mitzoxra smashed into the nearest wall. One of the blades hung for decoration fell and landed by Josh's hand. He curiously picks it up. Mitzoxra is already back to his feet, and looks over at Josh with amused disgust._

_"Do you think you can kill me?" Mitzoxra yelled. "You will never live to tell this tale!" Sudden;y a blade shoots from the top of Mitzoxra's rod. His rod became a spear. _

_Joshua, wasting little time, strikes with an uppercutting blow to the chin. The blow forces Mitzoxra upward, but he back flips and land cat like back on his feet. He jabs the hilt into Joshua's ribs. He recoils slightly, trying to regain breath. Mitzoxra spins his spear effortlessly with one hand.The spear blade bores into the left side of Josh's chest. He screamed in pain. Mitzoxra flipped over Joshua's head. Joshua looked around frantically for him. Mitzoxra was right behind him, aiming for his heart. A chill ran down his spine. Mitzoxra strikes._

_Split seconds became minutes. Seconds became hours. All thought were blown away. The only thing saving his life was his instincts. The spear bore down on him. It was now or never._

_Joshua arched his back and back flipped over the spear head. He landed just a few feet away for Mitzoxra's left side. Mitzoxra instinctively shoved his spear to the left side. Joshua stayed his ground and swiped at the spear with his sword. It struck the blow away. He rolls to the right to Mitzoxra, and slashes his ribs. Mitzoxra screamed in pain, he swipes blindly. On of the blows hit Josh's ankle. He drops to one knee, grunting in pain. Mitzoxra advances toward him. Josh retaliates but taking his sword and swinging it like a baseball bat. It connects at Mitzoxra's cheek. He falls to the right, and lays motionless. Joshua thought he was dead, but just to be sure. He jumps with the blade over his head, and unleashes the sword at Mitzoxra. He rolled away and Joshua's blade sinks into the ground at the spot Mitzoxra's head was. Joshua struggled with drawing the blade out of the ground. Mitzoxra pointed his spear at him_

_Sudden;y the blade detaches and flys toward. Joshua dodges it too late. The blades slices his left cheek. His left hand automatically goes to his left cheek. Mitzoxra then strikes the already injured ankle. Josh's knee crumpled as he slips to one knee. Mitzoxra takes the rod and strikes Josh's chin. As the rod past his face, Josh caught it and used his power to thrust the rod into its own master. Mitzoxra hunches over his recent injury. Joshua strikes his knees. Mitzoxra falls, but Joshua forces him back up. _

_Mitzoxra tried using his rod as a shield. Joshua slashes vertically, cutting the rod cleanly in half. Joshua kicked the remains out of Mitzoxra's hands, ad points the sword tip at Mtizoxra's Adam's apple. _

_"You dare kill me!?!" Mitzoxra's scratchy voice bellowed. Joshua remained silent._

_A bomb bag lay inches between the fire place and Mitzoxra's foot. He kicks the bag into the fire and at the same time cocked his head to the side. His neck was pierced by Josh's blade. His eyes rolled upward and he fell lifeless to the ground, _

_"NO!" _

_The fire place exploded, sending flaming sparks everywhere. Everything each spark touched went ablaze. Joshua looked frantically for the one he could call his sister. Aria was no where in sight, and the only sounds were the crackle of flames. Ignited debris fell from the ceiling. Joshua ran to the door, leaving behind his childhood. _


	3. Chapter 3 The storm

Chapter three : The storm

" Thats the day I met Kaliua," Joshua continued, "She advised me for the war. I kept the blade, And since life doesn't cut it for a homeless, poor orphan, I agreed."

Link now thought differently of Joshua, not a only a warrior but a confused child. "Might not pity Josh too much." His darker thoughts told him. "You don't know anything about your parents either, and the life you lived by how much you remembered was a lie. " With great efforts, he pushed that thought away and thought of something even graver. What if they attack again? He must stop them.

Zelda started crying, tears trailed down her face. "I'm going with you. I know you're worried about Hyrule but so am I and-"

It wasn't Link to broke in the conversation but Joshua. "You're a princess, Zelda. You can't go shedding responsibilities. You need to fix Hyrule and protect it." Then he turned to Link "I don't think its your responsibility either, but I'm known when I beaten. I don't think the Soryujans will attack here again."

"I'm still coming along." Link said. Joshua looked back at him. Then he made a "cone then" gesture with his hands. Link looked back at Zelda. Tears still trailed down her face, but she nodded.

Once right by the gates to Lake Hylia, Joshua confronted Link. "Even if you survive, you won't ever be the same again." When they reached the lake bed, Link was still thinking about Joshua's ominous words.

When they did reach Lake Hylia, it was midnight. The lake's breeze whispered softly across the waters of Lake Hylia. The hyrule waters were like a dark cave with diamonds, illuminating the little light there. The moon in the waters was a ghostly medallion. The moon light was reflected from Link's eyes.

But they couldn't enjoy this breathtaking view for long. The ship Kaliua ordered, appeared dramatically. The anchor dropped with a splash. A rope ladder flew out of the ship, there Kaliua came out to greet them.

The ships crew partied through the seas. It looked more of a seasonal holiday instead of a military escort. There were only a couple of sober people on the ship, even though a hundred came to the escort. Link sidestep the drunken valors trying to sing, and went into another room. Link thought about something on his mind... Zelda.

Link recalled the horrific scene of the imprisioning war. After awakening all the sages and traveling through time, he finally met Zelda. He remembered seeing her, a confession of her love to her lips.

But Link wasn't the only one searching for Zelda during that time. Gannondorf interfered, using Zelda as bait for Link to come after, and a tool for getting the ultimate power. He remembered himself walking up the steps up to Gannondorfs castle, Hyrule's fate, the triforce, even his own life put to the side. He was forced to fight Gannondorf, with Zelda as the horrified audience. After this apocalyptic fight, Zelda confronted him again. But Gannon's own castle began to crumble. After escaping it, Gannon approaches them again.

Soon after the imprisioning war, Link and Zelda were at awdward silences, each restraining themselves to reveal their feelings. Zelda opened her mouth, ready to say the words, "I love you." But it came out like,"Go relive your childhood."

At the start of the three day quest, Zelda was in tears just like moments ago. In the fields of Termina, he would play her lullaby for him to loosen out his heart, ignoring the fact he was wasting precious time to awaking the giants to stop the moon. Kafiel and Anju reminded him of Zelda, too. And now here he was, shipped off to a foreign land with Zelda's ocarina, the Ocarina of Time.

BAM!

that sparked up Link's curiosity. He opened the door.

Only Joshua, Kaliua, and an adult Link didn't know were sober. Across the room, tried to sing. It was horrible. Joshua picked up a discarded liquor bottle, looked at it, and threw it to the left of the drunks. They all fell comically, and murmured "Who was dat?"

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." Joshua answered. The drunks closed their eyes. Joshua bit back a laugh. "We're using damn alcoholics for soldiers, Niles. "

The other sober adult smiled, "Is that a fact, Josh?"

Kailua laughed, "Joshua you're the Lieutenant for this platoon. What does that make your leadership skills?"

Joshua scowled," It makes them better than-"

"JOSHUA"

Joshua, Link, Niles, and Kaliua all exchanges worried looks and went to the deck of the ship.

Winds whipped through the deck, as rain pelted the ship's wooden deck. Waves crashed mercilessly into the side of the ships. The sky was as black as an assassin's heart. The small party was instantly hit by the fierce winds and pelting rain. They all tried fighting the winds as they walked toward the front of the deck.

Shanasha was similar to Josh. Long, black hair, and a black jacket always unbuttoned. A cigar was crunched between his lips.

'Its an ambush." He said pointing to see. Joshua looked.

1000 goblin like creatures were visible despite the storm. Every red, beady eye stared focused on the ship. Clothes draped over them, only their eyes and green foreheads were exposed. Their pointed ears stuck out to the side of their faces. And each one had their bow pointed at the ship, some gleamed with fire.


	4. Chapter 4 The Ambush

Chapter Four: The Ambush

For a while no one spoke, all watched the ambush waiting to happen. Then Joshua broke the silence, "Niles, help me with the cannon.

"There's only three cannon balls." Niles informed him.

"Joshua scowled, "Let's make them count."

Fear didn't come to Joshua, only a certain coldness that keeps his mind straight, and makes him vicious in battle. Now nothing existed but his crew, himself, the goblin archers, and the cannon.

BOOM!

The cannonball soared over through the winds like they were calm, instead of storming like they were. The goblin archers watched it soar toward them, and realized their doom too late. The cannon ball struck the ground, and when it touched the ground it exploded. The explosion took many of the archer's lives, but there were still too much to fight.

BOOM!

The cannon soared over to the remaining survivors, and exploded. It took more of the goblins. Only a couple were still standing.

BOOM!

These ones were smarter. They aimed at the last cannonball and shot. The cannonball exploded when the arrows made contact. It was still close to the ship when it exploded. The force of the explosion threw everyone off the front of the deck. Flames ignited on the front of the ship, strong enough to withstand the rain.

"What do we do?" Niles said, worried.

Joshua bit his lip. "Pray for more rain, and stay away from the flames. Thats all we can do." He squinted at the black sky. Arrows showered toward the boat. Luckily there were only few. Joshua did not attempt to move. He stood still, staring at the surviving goblins while the arrows whiz past him. He completely ignored the arrows as they went past him. He unsheathed his sword, and looked back at Link, sword in hand. Land was close now. The archers aimed at the people on deck, this time their aim wont fail them.

Link unsheathed his sword and looked back at Josh. They nodded. Then they broke into a run, charging at the goblins. Perhaps it was such a reckless move, that made the ten goblins recoil, but it did its trick. Once they regained focused, Link was in their faces. He swiped at the bows. They broke into splinters. He swiped horizontally again. The goblins screeched in pain, and fell lifeless on the ground. Their carcasses darkened, and exploded, like all dead thing do in this world.

There were still more. Josh had stolen a bow and used it to kill other archers. Niles, Shanasha, and Kaliua joined the fight. Taking a mace, he swung it, killing the feeble archers as the mace connected against their bodies. Shanahsa fought with a spear, he sliced and slashed at any enemy he saw. Kaliua stood with her eyes closed. Then suddenly she opened them.

Lightning streaked across the sky. It went down and struck the survivors, finishing the battle. Joshua looked at the blood spilled country. It had a feeling of guilt, uneasiness, and haunting. The feeling was similar to stepping on a grave, and waiting for the ghost of the grave to strangle you. Joshua looked over to the hilly terrain. The uneasy feeling did not cease. Joshua put a hand to his head, and shook it. He slung his stolen bow over his shoulders and said, "This way." He was pointing to the hilly terrain. The clouds over there if possible looked darker and gloomier.

The party journeyed to camp. Suddenly, an animal cry sounded out. Joshua stuck out his arm to stop the other people. Joshua became tense.

"Run!" He yelled. Arrows rained down on them. Everyone ran. Arrows rained down inches away from their feet. Link ran wildly, about ready to lose balance and fall forward. Kaliua looked back and raised her arms. Fire fell from the heavens and scorched the lands. Cries of pain echoed throughout the lands. Joshua looked back and grimanced what would happen just moments ago.

Niles looked around,"We here!"

Everyone whirled around. There a camp was set only a few feet from where they were standing. One person stood at the entrance of the camp, his hands to his hips. It was the general, Jonas. He glared at the little group.

"Oh no." Joshua moaned.

"JOSHUA, I WANT A WORD."


	5. Chapter 5 Zora's Domain

Chapter 5 Zora's Domain

Link sat by the fire, the crackling flames danced in his eyes. What a day he had. Ever since he finally had the courage to meet Zelda by the water fountain in Hyrule Castle Town, dire events kept appearing. Sometimes Link wanted a little adventure, but most times he just wanted a carefree life.

Jonas was nowhere to be found. He yelled at Joshua for being late with the warning and for intoxicating his platoon. But as soon as link thought he was going to strike, he withdrew back to his tent.

The crew emerged from the abandon ship. The rain grew more strength and killed the fire on the ship. Every one of the soldiers on the ship, moaned about their heads hurting and clutched their heads. Joshua still enraged for getting yelled at for their mistake took revenge. When dinner came, he banged his metal spoon at his bowel, despite their apologies and threats. Both Joshua and his platoon would scowl at each other until the end of the night.

Link looked around, nearly everyone was having a conversation around the fire. He joined in Kaliua, Niles and a person he didn't know and listen to their conversation.

"Yeah the Soryujans, the rat people. One of their daily rituals is to take three of their kind, kill them, take out their organs and eat them raw, and hang the corpses outside their city's gates. Their city is the gateway to hell, I'm being literal!" He added to Link and Kaliua who both smirked. Shanasha took his cigar out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. He stepped on the embers.

"Yeah like we need to know about your prejudice against the Soryujans." Kaliua commented. They all laughed.

There was a sound like breaking china. Joshua's soup bowel lay broken in half on the ground. Part of the soldiers groaned.

"Dammit I like it better when you guys were drunk." Joshua yelled. Then he turned to Kaliua. "If what Shanasha is saying is true and not a way for us to get 1 up on them, they are going to be violent, and powerful. Do you have anything that can aid us Kaliua?"

Kaliua hesitated, "Yeah...The fused shadows. Together they make a helmet that gives the wearer power over the shadows, but..." She hesitated again. "I have no idea where they are, except all around Hyrule." She looked as if she would continued, but stopped herself.

"Well I don't think we're the only ones who know about this power. Bastian taking a ride on our ship, the black winds erupting from the ground. Yeah I think they know, but do they know where?" Joshua informed. He plucked a stick from the ground and began poking the fire with it. The flames immediately engulfed the stick. Something stuck to Link's mind after this sentence.

"Well, I think it could be at Zora's Domain. There have been strange sightings from the place. At least that what the guards say."Link wasn't even sure on believing this. The guards lie a lot, whether to make themselves look more stronger or to try to make a Hyrule situation."

"Still worth a look." Josh said, voicing Link's thoughts. He bit his lip. "Look everyone else is going to sleep. We mind as well get some rest, too." Only Link, Niles and himself didn't listen to this advice at once. Right before Link decided to call a day, Josh spoke to Niles

"I'm too young for this." He admitted.

"Niles clapped his hand on Josh's back. "Old enough to know. Do you still want to know about your father?"

Joshua took in a sharp breath, and nodded. Niles watch him sadly before resuming. "Soldiers from a decade ago said your father was in this same war. He was the last one standing against him. Thats why." He stopped to regain himself. Joshua watch Niles face in silent shock. "Thats why you have no parents and your life has been this way. His punishment was his, your mom and your death. Don't you get it?" Niles put both of his hands on his head, as if he was struggling on a big problem. The embers of the fire died out. "You're in the same war, your father lost his life to! "

Link looked back at Joshua. He seemed emotionally quiet. His face was paler and usual. He never talked that day, not even to say goodbye as Kaliua transported them to Hyrule field. His face remained expressionless but Link though he saw a tinge of sorrow in Joshua's expression. Learning about his father's death, and walking unknowingly into Alsla's trap, destroyed his emotions.

Link led Josh up the stream to Zora's Domain. Joshua lifelessly followed Link, with his head down. Farther up stream, ice chunks floated past. Link grew uneasy. By the time they made it to the cave leading to Zora's Domain, their breaths were visible as a white cloud.

Link looked back at Joshua. He still remained expressionless. Link didn't like it, it was better for him to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder or at least shed a tear. At least Link could know he was still a human spiritually. But Joshua was quiet, never showing his sadness. Joshua looked back at Link. They both nodded, and advanced toward the cave.

Zora's Domain was a huge pool of water. Across the room from where Link, and Joshua entered, a waterfall was there. Grey slabs of land curved around like a horseshoe. The right side was a small hill up to the King's chamber. All of Zora's Domain was covered in ice. Blue ice blanketed the colossal pool of water, and the waterfall. The sunlight twinkled on the ice on Zora's Domain; it was a breathtaking but deadly view. No zoras were present. Link gasped, it was exactly like seven years in the future. Supposedly seven years from now, the same thing would happen again.

"The Soryujans been here." Joshua said, pointing at the ice. Bloody footprints stained the ice, and led up to the king's chamber. "Lets move!"

They walked up the right lane to the kings chamber. Another small pool of water was right in front of them, a ledge was halfway between them and another cave. A throne was in the middle of the pool, up against the ledge. The ice hit here, too. Snow climbed up on the throne. The king was no where to be found. The bloody footprints led up to the other cave. Joshua took one step on the ice., and almost fell. He regained balance, but withdrew his step.

Suddenly He jumped onto the ice. As soon as his feet touched the ice, they slipped back up into the air, as Joshua fell comically. Link fought his laughter. Joshua brings himself up from the ice, a devilish grin on his face. Then he jumped again, this time landing on his stomach. He skidded on the ice, heading straight toward the throne. His head connected on the throne, and the snow on the throne fell on him. Link lost the fight with his laughter, he laughed at what Joshua just did.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that. " Link's voice still quivering with laughter. He tried running toward Josh, but he fell face first onto the ice. Joshua scrambled up the throne and up onto the ledge.

"Hey." Josh called out. "Don't strain yourself trying to get my back." And with that he disappeared into the cave.

Still chuckling, Link brought himself back up on his feet, and groped to the throne. He climbed up the throne and went into the cave where Josh disappeared, ready to throw Josh into the snow.But what he saw sobered him up, and made him stop in his tracks.

They were in Lord Jab-Jabs chamber, but Jab-Jab was no where to be seen. The place was barren with ice. A ways forward, there was a hooded stranger. He had his back toward the two boys. His head moved at the boys direction and went back to its original position. The bloody footprints led up to that stranger.

"Unfinished business." His voice boomed. A black bubble engulfed the man. Blue electricity coiled around the dark shell. The bubble imploded. No one was there. Joshua walked carefully toward where the stranger disappeared, sword unsheathed and in hand. Link watched.

Behind him, Link heard ragged breathing. Link spun on the spot. A humanoid rat looked back at him, its skin an ugly purple. An axe was in his hands. It was a Soryujan, but not just any one. His cat like yellow eyes gleamed. It was Bastian.


	6. Chapter 6 Kaliua's tale

Chapter Six: Kaliua's Tale

Bastian swings his axe like he was chopping fire wood. SMASH. The ice cracks open, but immediately freezes back. Link lunges to the left, barely escaping the ice. Josh however jumped too late, and his left foot was encased in ice. Bastian and Link stared at each other with enough force to burn holes into each other.

Suddenly Bastian strikes Link's ankle with his foot, his eyes never leaving the intense stare. Link grabbed his ankle, momentarily dropping his gaze. But then Link saw Bastian's axe blade that was heading straight towards his injured ankle. Link jumps too late, the axe blade trips Link. He falls face first on the ice. Bastian jumps int he air with his axe over his head. He unleashes the axe downward. Link used every ounce to roll away. Link stands up, oblivious to the ragged breath behind him. Link finally hears the respiration, at the same time weight crashed down on his back. Link turns around, grimacing in pain. Bastian thrusts his knee into Link's stomach. Wind knocked out of him, he crumples over the blow. Bastian looks back at him, merciless. Link swipes at Bastian's thigh. A scarlet scratch appeared there, Bastian grunts in pain. Using his body as a staircase, Link climbs up Bastian's body and jumps of his breastbone. He strikes Bastian in mid air. Link lands on his feet catlike. Bastian falls to the ground, but rolls back to his feet. Link sliced twice at Bastian's breastbone. Blood sprays out. But immediately after the blow passed, Bastian cracks Link's jaw with his foot. Blood began to flow into Link's mouth, but he finds enough power to strike him with his knee. Right after , Link swings his foot against Bastian's pillar of a leg. He doesn't fall, but he clutches his foot, howling in pain. Link swings his sword upward. It catches Bastian in the chin and throws him up three inches.

The ice by Joshua shatters. Lord Jab-Jab has emerged from his icy prison. The whale like creature usually calm and peaceful, was now wrathful and unforgiving. It thrashed around, roaring at the intruders. Joshua's foot was free; he was getting into the fight. Bastian wildly swings his axe violently. Joshua jumped over the axe, and deeply rolls on the ice to land. He thrusts his sword hilt into Bastian's stomach. He turns his back toward Josh, still wincing in pain. Link swipes at Bastian's stomach. Blood sprayed from his stomach. Bastian hunches over in pain, but he seized Josh by the neck of his shirt and chucks him up in the air. Link took care of the silence by kicking him in the face. Bastian was unmoved by this blow, not even a grimace of pain. Axe in hand he advanced toward Link.

Joshua came down from the frigid heavens. He falls onto Bastian's shoulder. He twists his mid section which was throws Bastian in mid-air. Joshua rolled under him and stabbed upward. Bastian falls into the blade, like a shish kabob. Bastian screams in pain, but Joshua however was crushed by his weight. Bastian unconsciously thrusts his elbow at Josh. One of them hit his face. Joshua's strength gave away as he fell to the ground. Bastian stands back up, Josh's sword still poking through his chest. He grabs the hilt of the blade in his chest and takes it out of his chest.

Lord Jab-Jab didn't want to be ignored. He lunged over where the fight was conjugating. He swung his head and thrashed around, roaring and gnashing his teeth. Joshua was thrown backwards. He struggled to his feet. Bastian waited. The he swung his axe like a golf club. Joshua was thrown backwards again. Link kicked Bastian in the face. Then hunched, he shoves his sword's hilt into Bastian's ribs. Then still hunched sup out and swiped his ribs again. Bastian tries standing. He uses every ounce of strength to wildly swing his axe, his arm trembling with power. It sank deep in Link's ribs, blood staining the blue ice. Link flew yard away from Bastian, wincing every time he inhaled. Bastian turned his back at Link and advanced toward Joshua. Joshua was on all fours, trying to crawl back to a stand. Bastian took his axe and put it over his head. Joshua pushed himself to a squatting position. Bastian takes his axe and swings it like a baseball bat. It connected squarely between his shoulder blades. Bastian withdrew his axe, his body darkened. Blue strands of electricity coiled around him. The black figure imploded.

Lord Jab-Jab calmed down. He dived back into the water. Link looked back at Joshua. He was on both knees, looking at the sky. His eyes were wide open. Slowly he closed them and he collasped on the ice. Link watched in horror.

Jonas paced by the medical tent. Link and Kaliua approached.

"We need in." Kaliua said gravely.

Jonas looked at her coldly, "No, there's no room."

"We're are about to lose a life, our youngest soldier." Kaliua yelled. "All I ask is to get into that tent."

Jonas' expression didn't soften as he stood still, making the passage to the medical tent impassable."He knew what he was dealing with."

"Your soldiers knew also but look at them now. They get heir wounds healed." Kaliua yelled

"They aid in the war."

"You don't let Joshua fight in the war." Kaliua snarled.

"Then he doesn't he need medical attention." Jonas huffed.

"How can you defy help to a kid? What kind of man are you? Kids are supposed to be able to look up to adults." Kaliua screamed.

"He's not a kid anymore." Jonas stated.

"He's not a kid anymore. You know why? Its because of people like you who leave him to die. Its a miracle he's right here alive. Joshua's a bigger man than you." Kaliua spat.

Jonas look of rage intimidated Link. His face looked about to exploded. "Fine." He spat, and left the spot. Link looked over to the direction Jonas left. Jonas was unarguably bloodthirsty, but refusing medical attention to a kid was extreme even to him. It would be like watching a child get hit by a car and refuse to call 911.

Kaliua held Joshua's limp body. Link pulled out the fused shadow he found encase in ice at Zora's domain. It was a black unfamiliar piece of rock with red lines decorating it. A black aurora enclosed it.Link blinked. The aurora was gone but an uneasy feeling replaced it, as if the aurora restrained its danger. Link shook his head.

"You have it." Kaliua asked. Link showed it to her. The moment her eyes looked at the shadow piece, her eyes became pure blood red. She bared her teeth for a second, showing her fangs. Then she regained herself, her eyes the normal brown. She walked into the medical tent without another word.

Link stared in silent shock and confusion. Kaliua was hiding something. Link barges into the tent. only five beds were occupied by soldiers. Twenty other beds weren't occupied. Joshua lie in the fourth row, left cot.

"What are you hiding?" Link confronted Kaliua.Her eyes widened a little.

"Nothing, I've told you everything I know." There was resentment in her voice.

"I don't believe that. " He accused. "What was that?"

"What?"

"You eyes turned red and you snarled when you saw this." He raised the fused shadow. "And do you care to explain why it seems like this thing gives off a feeling like its going to exploded or attack someone? What are we building up?"

Kaliua sighed. "Long ago, the Goddesses descended form the heavens and gave order to the world. But the God of Demon was banished to the same world. In his eyes he saw a land that could be his and he conquered it. He ruled with an iron fist and hatred toward the people. Until the heavens rebelled. The Goddess of light, Lanuria descended from her home in the heavens and fought against him. They had a violent war, which took place right here in this God forsaken country. The amount of blood spilled on this lands were jaw dropping. These cursed lands heard the cries of pain and pleas for mercy too many times. But in the end, Alsla won. But before Lanuria breathed her last he extracted some of his power and locked it away in a helmet. The helmet was later split in three pieces and scattered into the unknown. Alsla was later banished to my home world. "

"Well then why is he here." Link asked

Kaliua didn't answer.Tears began flowing from her eyes.Link still had the feeling Kaliua didn't tell him the whole story.

"We need you Kaliua." He said softly

"NO YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THIS. I HAVE SUFFERED THROUGH THIS FOR COUNTLESS OF YEARS. I DON'T NEED A CHILD WARRIOR BRINGING BACK UP THE PAIN. I WILL NOT!"

"Kaliua, please."

"I WILL NOT!"

"We need to know Kaliua. Please, just get it off your back." Link asked kindly.

She gave Link a pained look, and continued with her story.

_Kaliua looked out from her palace's window, overlooking her twilight kingdom and waited for Him. A tall figure walked toward her castle. He had white hair that fell down his shoulders. His skin was pitch-black, and his eyes burned pure red. Kaliua flinched, which wasn't the first thing she would've done. Kaliua was known as a fearless queen of the twili, but Alsla was a completely different story. He was a God, who defied the laws of nature. Legends of the torture, he inflicted to others who tried to defy him made her flesh crawl. _

_She closed her eyes. "Let it be," She said to herself, trying to calm herself down. "The sooner this is done, the better." _

_She turned her back to the window. When he opened her eyes, Alsla appeared right in front of her. Sh squeaked n fear, never before did anyone appear in front of her eyes. But when she let out that sound of terror, she felt ashamed and uncomfortable, she would never have done that on that in normal circumstances. Alsla might've guest he was a gruesome sight, because his black skin and red eyes began to grow paler. Soon he looked like a normal human with pure white eyes._

_"Here's my offer." He said in a booming voice, which startled Kaliua. She expected a scratchy voice, not a kingly voice. He pointed outside the window, Kaliua used to spy on him. Purple stained the sky, but a thin strand of yellow light was visible. For the people in twili, it was a breathtaking sight. _

_"You can have your revenge against the Yetos. All you have to do is help me find the mirror of twilight. Defy me and your kingdom will fall into the flames of hell that used to be my home! One world will fall under my wrath. You decide if its yours or the Yetos'." Alsla said._

_Kaliua hesitated, but she remembered her people used to live in the parallel world where the sun lighted the world. We were considered the Yetos.The Yetos grew uneasy of living with the twili. And by the power of the goddesses, they banished the twili in where they live today. Rage burned through Kaliua, as she pointed to a building yards away from the palace. Alsla smiled as he acended in the air and glided to where she pointed. Right after he left the palace, she felt a tinge of remorse and guilt. _

_Suddenly flames erupted from the house Alsla glided to. It spread to the other houses , and soon the whole kingdom was a blazed. Kaliua gasped. Peopled fled their houses and screamed in pain and fear. She huddled in a corner of the room, and said out loud, "Now both worlds will perish. What have I done?"  
_


	7. Chapter 7 Death Mountain

Chapter seven Death Mountain

Link looked back at her in horror. Kailua was responsible for the crisis the world was in. After she finished, she immediately left the tent. Link didn't call back for her, and almost felt guilty for brining it up. But then he remembered it was her actions that brought the Demon God here in the first place. He shrugged it off and went and took a horse and began riding across the damned grounds of Algol.

He rode away from camp. At last a beach was in view. The sunlight hitting the sands on the bank were marred slightly by a demolished blackened remains of a ship. It was the very same beach; he had scaled yesterday in the night, with arrows raining down at him. He dismounted; the horse immediately ran back to camp. Link sighed; his trip back will be long. He sat down along the sandy beaches with a sand dune to shield himself from the sun's western heated waves. He was alone with his thoughts that suddenly began racing towards the events that occurred two days ago. He remembered walking to the fountain in Hyrule castle, and trying to gain enough courage to talk to Zelda. How long ago was that? Two years perhaps. He remembered the ship ride here, how the ship ignited and how they managed to evade the ambush before it grew. He remembered back at Zora's Domain with the fight with Bastin (who Josh told all about). Only two events, but when your life is on the line time grows longer.

Suddenly he heard voices garbled because of distance. They could be anyone are anything. He quickly rolled to the left side of the sand dune, exposing himself to the sun but also obscuring the stranger's view of him. Link sneaked a glance. It looked like his roll was a fraction of a second too slow, because two Soryujans moved their heads in Link's old place. But soon their looks of alertness melted into an expressionless stare into the sea. Another figure walked toward them. He was cloaked in black as if he was a living shadow grazing the ground. Link gasped. He was the hooded figure from Zora's domain, the one who was the most passive in the Domain fight.

"I feel it, its presence grows stronger as we speak. "A voice croaked from the hooded figure.

"Charak, we've located the spot where the shadow is." One of the Soryujans said in a gruff voice. "One of the gorons is being interrogated right as we speak."

"Have you?" Suddenly the robed on called Charak struck with his elbow. It connected into the soryujan's cheek. There was a sharp crack, as the soryujan's neck broke. It crumpled to the ground and lay lifelessly on the grassy ground. Another poor soul for the grounds of Algol to swallow up. Link grew curious, did that creature just say…? Suddenly Charak's skin began to darken into a black. Blue coils of electricity crawled around him. The remaining Soryujan placed his hand on Charak. Charak didn't seem to notice, his eyes weren't even there. The electricity began to flow through the Soryujan. It began to darken as Charak disappeared. Link, all thoughts blown away, began running toward the Soryujan with his left hand out. His hand touched the electricity, and the electricity crawled onto him. At the same time the Soryujan disappeared. Blue electricity began coiling around him but Link didn't feel pain. His vision began to darken, but not before his saw his own skin blacken.

Goron City was empty. A goron was a brown skinned humanoid creature with white bristling hair, and a rocky mountain like back. Some were decorated with war paint, some didn't. These were a proud race that relied on strength to survive. Their city was carven inside Death Mountain; the main room or town square was a hole and a spiraling staircase attached to it to walk down to lower floors. Goron City was never empty, the only time Link saw it empty was during the imprisoning war when Volgania struck.

Link quietly walked to the pit of the hole and peered down. There was the Soryujan from the beach; but in his hands was a spear. Daruina, two other Soryujans each holding his arms, rendering him disarmed held the goron leader hostage. Charak grabbed for the spear the Soryujan held. After Charak grabbed it, the Soryujan backed away. The spearhead glowed white and it crackled.

"Let me get this straight." Charak interrogated. "You don't know where the shadow is?"

Daruina seemed weak. "No I don't know anything what you are talking about."

Charak glared at him. Link looked from three floors away, and he was creeped out by his glance. Daruina seemed he was also. "I DON'T HAVE IT!"

The demon didn't reply with words. Charak thrusted the spear into Daruina's stomach. He screamed in agony. Blood spurted from the scalding wound.

Links fear was killed by a coldness he gains during battle. A coldness that kills all thoughts and other emotions. Link unsheathed his sword, and jumps down the third floor area. All three Soryujans whirl around. So does Charak, but only he wears a smirk

Kailua had her arm outstretched, her eyes closed. Suddenly a booming but kind voice rang out, forcing her eyes open.

"Guess who's back with us for a little while longer. " Niles smiled, one arm around Joshua. He looked as if he would collapse any moment but he smiled feebly at Kailua. She returned the smile.

"Don't drop me Niles." Joshua said faintly. "I wont get up."

Niles laughed. "That's what you need Josh, a rest. "

Joshua shook his head, and tried to walk. Niles immediately let go of him.

"What's wrong Kali?" Joshua asked. Kailua turned her miserable scowl into an unconvincing smile.

"Oh nothing, just Link ran off after I told him …the story." Josh nodded but didn't continue the subject. Joshua knew the story, too. "I don't think he went AWOL, I think he went to the other Shadow. That one is also in Hyrule, in a volcano, but I think the scenery is the least of our problems."

"What do you mean? " Joshua asked.

"There might be another battle." She turned a group of one thousand troops eating lunch. "Another battle has begun. " She stole Josh's sword from its scabbard. It wasn't a clean pickpocket. Josh struck weakly at Kailua's hand as it went for Josh's one and only weapon. "Only this isn't a skirmish. This isn't a bar fight. This is war. And it takes men to fight it. " She has gotten the army's attention now. Bowls of soup discarded, they watched Kailua. "Grab a bow. Take a spear. Lets win this battle so we are one step closer to winning this fight. Divided we die together, but united we conquer as one!"

The group of Knights shouted in unison. They were ready to fight. Kailua smiled as she waved her arms. A circle of swirling seizure colors appeared on the grass. As soldiers jumped into the vortex, she stopped Josh from entering it.

"No you are mush too weak to fight." Kailua said sternly.

"All right then die together then." Joshua shot back.

"Yeah very slick Josh. One not united isn't going to get us killed."

"First time for anything."

"All right fine." She waved her arms for the second time. Joshua seemed less fatigued. "I just hope its not too late.

Link flew through the air. Charak shrugged him off as if he was a tourist than a warrior coming to attack him. Suddenly he sees his own shadow beginning to solely. Link tried swerving away from it, but it was too late. The shadow shot out like arms and grabbed Link out in mid-air. The black substance began to engulf Link. He struggled to break free. The veil of darkness slithered over his head, suffocating him. Link choked, his skin turning blue. His eyelids grew heavy, but he didn't let them fall. Miraculously the veil shattered like stained glass. Both Soryujans grabbed his arms like a mugger's cronies would do to a disarmed victim. Charak watched coldly, his white eyes surveying Link. He pointed to the ground below his feet. Both Soryujans threw him to the floor.

All of a sudden he turned his back abruptly toward Link, and hissed snake-like. When he did, his short white hair ignited. There stood Kaliua and one thousand of the army's troops, with bows; all pointed at the demon.

Charak began to transform. His skin grew metallic, and he began to grow. A large battle axe materialized out of thin air. Charak caught it. Second by second his body began to change into a suit of armor, enchanted to kill. Charak had grown three stories tall. The soldiers were positioned on each floor, surrounding Charak. But arrows wont kill an iron man.

"Kill!" Kaliua screamed.

She didn't need to tell twice. Arrows rained from all three stories down at him and the Soryujans. Both died instantly. But the arrows only bounced off the iron deity. Link fought his pain to get himself to stand. Then he gasped. At the sight of Charak, he knew at once what Charak had transformed to, but was never before less happy to see it. It was an iron knuckle.

Iron Knuckles are rare enchanted suits of armor that are ruthless, mighty, and blood thirsty. One blow from it, and you'd be begging for death, assuming you're alive of course. But in Links adventure with them, they had a weakness,: dents. Dents in a Iron Knuckle were injuries, and injuries were the first step in murder. Link watched as another barrage of arrows flew at Charak. All it did was pissed him off. Taking his axe, he swiped horizontally at the soldiers on the second row. All of then were cut in half. Cries of agony echoed through the carven. The earthy ground below them trembled.

Another round of arrows hit Charak. Most people would've cursed at the army for stupidity, but Link saw something that could not only halt the bloodbath but also win the war: a dent.

"Aim at his eyes." Link shouted. Arrows flew once again, now aimed for its red eyes. Charak stumbled, and let out a roar of pain. He fell to one knee,. The ground trembled and then gave away. Charak fell into the fiery pits below. Link sighed, there was no hope for him now.

"Thanks…Brother." Daruina said, limping, and one hand to the wound of his stomach, but otherwise okay. "We'll be able to fix it. In the meantime you should investigate what that was and why it was here."

Link smiled. "Sure."

Daruina turned to limp back to his throne room. Meanwhile Josh and Kaliua confronted Link.

"You ready?" Josh said.

"Your supposed to be on your deathbed." Link accused. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Magic does things to you Link. You of all people should know that."

Link smiled and turned away. Suddenly he remembered. "The Fused Shadow!"

Joshua scoffed, "Never confront Link without the right items." There he produced a black stone slab with a turquoise glow to it.


	8. Chapter 8 The betrayel

Chapter Eight: The betrayal

"See what happens when we work together?" Kaliua said triumphly. Link couldn't help noticing that Niles and Joshua tried hard not to exchange looks. Kaliua sensed it too; she rounded up on Josh again. "Well?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever you say." Josh said absently, his attention was on another thing. Kaliua noticed that; she jabbed her finger into Josh's chest.

"Stop!" Josh shouted as he smacked the arm away. Link looked where Joshua was looking before Kaliua poked him. A black castle-like tower stood out from the cursed Algol grass. It reminded him of an obelisk. Dimly he heard Josh complain, "Whats the matter with you?" He smirked.

"Hey Link we're going north not west." Niles called out. Link didn't hear him. Joshua and Kaliua did, they turned to see Link walking right toward the tower.

"Link." They both called out and chased after him. But they went only a few steps, before stopping dead. The sky had a sunset. Rather than making the view look beautiful, it made the view rather ominous. Flames of abnormal size was in back of the black tower.

Link walked to the tower as if hypnotized, disregarding the flames behind it. Suddenly through all of the chaos, there was one visible thing ... Jonas. Suddenly Josh ran flat out not at the black tower or at the flames behind it. He was running at Jonas.

Maybe the tower had no more power on Link anymore, or maybe it was Josh barely avoiding crashing into him, but Link broke out of his trance. Link watched Kaliua and Niles chase after him, calling his name, before joining the chase. Josh stopped abruptly, his eyes on the scene. The group finally caught up to him before seeing the gruesome scene.

The flames licked up on a village of Soryujans. The so called demon race screamed in fear and pain, as they fled from the village. However they didn't get very far. Soldiers in Jonas' command shot their bows at the fleeing villagers. The arrows pierced their hearts. Blood spurted from the wound. They crumpled to the ground and moved no more. Another couple ran out of the village with two Soryujan kids. The mother screams for mercy, but Jonas takes his crossbow and finishes off the father.

Joshua stood up and yelled at Jonas, "Is this what you call Honor?"

Jonas stopped dead. The crossbow in his hands fell to the ground. "You shouldn't be questioning what you dint know about. " He unsheathed his sword. "Perhaps maybe you can learn it without bleeding. Go back to camp!" Joshua didn't move. Jonas growled.

"Have it your way. But remember this." He raised the blade in his hands above his head. The sun gleamed at it, making it impossible to look at it. "There will be no mercy!"

He punched josh with his free hand. Blood sprayed from his nose. Josh retailed with a kick in the jaw. In his mind's eye he saw not Jonas but Mitzoxra bearing down him. History was about to repeat itself.

Jonas struck as sudden as a rattlesnake would when threatened. Joshua thrusted his sword to meet Jonas' sword. Joshua struggled. Jonas was too strong. Jonas withdrew his sword and struck left. Joshua again blocked the blow with his sword. Jonas' flexed his muscles. Joshua was thrown back to the ground by the force Jonas put on his blade.

"Its that what you call justice?" Joshua yelled. "Burning down homes and killing children."

Jonas' face darkened. He advanced toward Josh. Josh got to his feet. Jonas lunged at Josh. He jumped forward, twisting his body to evade Jonas' charge. The acrobatic move seemed to only anger Jonas. His biceps twitched ominously. He charged again. Joshua also charged again. Both swords crashed into a metallic X.

Jonas overpowered Josh again, but this time when Jonas threw him to the ground, Josh arched his back and performed a back flip to get back to his feet. Jonas' hand shoots out and grabs the scruff of Josh's shirt and throws him backward. But Josh's reflexes made him grab Jonas' outstretched arm and threw him over his shoulder. Joshua landed on his feet but Jonas did also. Jonas advanced toward him so fast, Joshua only got his blade up just in time. Sparks flew as the to blades connected.Jonas again pushed him to the ground again, but he had to use more strength and energy to perform the action. Joshua didn't have time to make an acrobatic escape. He landed on his back hard, his head rebounding off the grass. Jonas stabbed at Josh. He rolled away from the blow, and stood up. Jonas' fist collided into his nose again as the cartilage finally broke. Josh yelled and swiped blindly. One connected to Jonas' ankle. He falls to one knee. Josh shoves his knee into Jonas' face. But right after Josh's knee falls back into a standing position, Jonas throws his sword hilt into Josh's skull. The grassy plains became disoriented for a moment.

Jonas charged at Josh again. Joshua, head clearing, sidestepped him. Jonas lunged for Josh's hair. He tried to back away from , but Jonas was too fast. Josh's hair was grabbed and he was thrown into the ground again. Josh skidded on the bloodstained grass face first. He struggled to get back onto his feet, but Jonas' elbow exploded at his head. But he thrust his sword backward, and the hilt caught Jonas' gut. Jonas hunched forward. Josh scrambled to his feet and kicked him in the face while he was still hunched over. Spittle and bloody phlegm flew out of his mouth.

Joshua advanced toward him. He pushed Josh back, trying to distance himself to heal or at least grow used to the pain. Josh stumbled backwards and tripped over his own feet. Jonas regain stability as he ran toward Josh, who also was barely on his feet. Jonas punched his hand toward Josh's throat. But instead of striking his throat he grabbed it and squeezed. Josh choked; his face turned blue. His arm grasped for his sword. The other one tried helplessly to remove the fingers from his throat. The fingers grip intensified. Josh's face turned purple. With the last ounce of strength, he thrusted his blade into Jonas' stomach. The fingers slackened. Jonas froze. Joshua ripped the fingers from his throat. Josh crumpled to the ground. Fighting to regain conscious, he spat out blood.

"Joshua."

Joshua turned at the sound of his name, averting his attention from Jonas. Jonas' fist collided into Josh's jaw. Spittle flew. But Josh could see a familiar black and turquoise rock hurtling toward him. Kaliua had thrown one of the fused shadows to Josh.

Jonas too became distracted; his eyes momentarily became unfocused. Josh tried to grab the stone, but it passed through his hand and melted into his skin. The moment it passed into him, a power surged through his veins. Even after the punishment he had received, fatigue faded away. Wounds began to heal themselves, his old tanned skin over his cuts. His nose mended; no longer broken. The multicolor of a bruise began to fade also. His eyes however became bloodshot.

Jonas grabbed the hem of Josh's shirt like a bully would do to one of his victims. Joshua, with increased flexibility. raised his feet and kicked Jonas in the face, and arched his back to complete another back flip. Josh raised his sword above his head. The sun gleamed at the blade, like Jonas' blade did at the beginning of the battle. The earth below Jonas shook. There burned a red circle with a six point star in the grass.

Suddenly the figure on the ground brightened. Red crackles of electricity bounced across Jonas' chest. Jonas screamed.

"No. " Josh cried. He was trying to stop it.

The electricity ceased. Jonas' body went limp and fell to the ground, dead. The whole Dinland army watched in horror, as Josh fell to his knees and buried his face with his hands.


	9. Chapter 9 Beelzebub's Tower

Chapter nine Beelzebub's Tower

Joshua fled to the tower in the west. Link followed him. Link walked up the stairs to the tower cautiously, explorer like. When he got to the wooden door he knocked.

"Go away." A muffled voice called out. Link took the unwelcome dialog as an invitation and opened the door and walked inside.

Even though the door had an ancient look to it, it didn't creek like an old door would. Inside the tower was stairs spiraling the circumference of the tower. The area inside was about a football field circled. Along the walls of the tower were rupee shaped stained glass windows. Light flowed through the windows and shone against the black sides of the wall. On the ground was an alter. Joshua was on top of the alter, flute held out in his hand but he wasn't playing it. A circle of light surrounded Josh. Link looked more closely on the ground. There were symbols in the light. Link looked up and gasped. The whole tower's roof was made of stained glass. The patterns of all the glass windows were illuminated on the floor and walls. It was like a cathedral, and Link supposed it could be.

"Go away doesn't mean come inside!"

Link snapped his head back to reality, and asked the question he was going to ask before Josh fought Jonas,"What is this place?"

"Beelzebub's Tower." Joshua answered. His quiet voice echoed throughout the walls.

"Doesn't Beelzebub mean..."

"Devil yeah I know." Joshua finished. "This is the place Alsla first appeared on the world and where the goddess of light banished him to the Twili world. " He moved his neck abruptly to the left. A large crack sounded off and echoed throughout the tower. He closed his eyes and sighed before returning his speech. "There is a painting of the sorty up there but I don't have enough time to go and read it."

"Yeah you're right. Come on we need to go to camp and figure out this mess. " Link turned to the door but realized Josh didn't moved.

"If I go out there I'll be executed." Josh said finally.

"Bull shit Josh. They are on our team. Our side. "

"Not if you kill their leader."

"He was murdering innocent people Josh, they will understand." Link shouted. An awkward silence fell between them. "Josh you're not telling me something again. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of the bull shit people put on me because they want to guard me against the truth. Damn I don't even know my father and if he is alive or not. I have saved both Hyrule and Termina from destruction and now I'm saving the whole world. I need to know whats going on." Link paused. Then added quietly, "I'm sorry. I'm just sick of being left into the dark."

"

"See that's what makes us different Link, you want to know the things we know. But we don't want to know, Link. Its dark stuff. "

" I've dealt with the lunacy of the Majora's Mask, Josh. I'm not a skinny, whiny prince who cries when they have broken a nail."

Josh smiled, "The reason why I don't want to tell you this is because it involves everyone in this world. " He shook his head as if trying to stop himself from saying a world truth. But after looking at Links stern gaze, he continued. "Magic isn't a handful of dust or a type of light. Its a disturbance of nature. No one knows what magic is, only what magic inflicts. Sometime magic reacts that counterbalances with nature. Like fire shooting from your hands. Superhuman strength. Able to control the wind. There are only 1,000 people in our 6,000,000 people in the world that can control this. I don't know if you're one Link." He smiled. "I've heard your stories Link. You use magic inflicted weapons but to be able to control magic you must use your hands to create fire, not a flare."

"Right."Link could see Josh was referring to the Diamond crystal called Din's fire. "But why are you keeping me into the dark because of that?"

"You'll know soon enough. Now, people who can control magic are called different things. Sages are considered holy, but are just people who can control magic and use it for the good. Sorcerers are people who use magic for their own gain or evil. People all across the world are skeptical, and plan on trying to kill every single one, but they definitely get over skeptical and slaughter most of the magical wielders. I think only one fifth of the people accused and killed of Sorcery were actually should be considered sorcerers. Anything could be considered sorcery, even if you clear a tree out of your path can be considered. Nowadays the king decided whether or not you are one or not."

"I don't thinks thats true." Link said gravely. There were seven people in Link's life that are known sages. But then again they all were Zelda's close friends and Zelda is the daughter of the king.

"Really? Ask Kaliua. Her tribe didn't even do anything. All that started the Twili's exile was a simple bad feeling. "

"Wait."Link said. He was trying to digest the truth. "So her race was sent just because of a bad feeling."

"No. " Josh scowled. "Most of them were killed and tortured." It took Josh awhile to say that sentence.

Link looked back to him in horror. Joshua immediately switched topics, but this one wasn't much better then the other one.

"Warriors are right below in important levels. They aren't fretted around much as the magic wielders, at least the evil ones. They might be put to death, but you have to get a pretty good record against you for that. Warriors are adored but never consider holy. They are like chosen ones. Plus, some people seemed to enjoy warriors more than others. "

"Notice how every country, every race seems to have a kingdom and every kingdom or chief has at least some traits of a warrior or a sage. Power is everything in this world."Link nodded. Not that hard to figure out, the world revolves around power.

"Now there is a rich class before that. Then the middle class below that. Slaves below that class. And then there are poor people. Poor people without any talent are considered animals. They are hunted like animals for a sport."

Link's eyes widened. "So thats why you went for the war. You were trying not to get hunted."

"Right." Joshua said. "If I didn't sign up for the war, I would've had 20 men armed with crossbows hunting my ass down for entertainment. "

"Now for a graver topic still. Alsla at first asked politey to control the lands. The king obviously refused, knowing he was evil. But this action created an uproar on who is fit to be a king, a sage or a god."

"Thats crazy." Link interrupted." Alsla is evil."

"Yep see thats what i wondering what my actions were also." Link stared at him silently, Josh answered, "Did I do the right thing."

" Of course you did. Summed up you did three major things just a while ago. You saved a mother and her child. You committed self defense. And by the look of your face, the magic you performed was out of control. Sorry-," Link smiled "-but your not a sage either because of what happened out there."

Josh climbed down from the alter and walked to the door. "I hope the king agrees with you."


	10. Chapter 10 The stranger

Disclaimer: It gets pretty disturbing in the second part of the chapter, so read it at your own risk.

Chapter nine: The Stranger

When Josh came back to camp, the group was segregated. Half of the soldiers cheered; they applauded him for standing up for the innocent. Others considered his actions as treason, their eyes burned through him. Some even seemed afraid. A carrier pigeon was sent to the king of Dinland. It's his decision if he lives or not.

Joshua had been silent all week since the carrier pigeon flew. He always lingered by the edge of camp. Most of the time he was alone, but there would be occasions Link saw either Niles, or Kailua there to give him company. Right now he was alone, playing a song on his flute, his back turned to camp. Link, who was writing a letter to Zelda, stopped and listened to the music. It seemed to flow with the wind. But all of a sudden it stopped. It didn't faded away like his songs usually did, it died off. Link froze. Something must be wrong. He arched to the door of his tent; his letter now discarded and abandoned. He rolled out of the tents leather door and swiftly went into his battle posture, bouncing slightly. But there was nothing to fight. Josh had caught eye with the well known postman from Termina ran awkwardly into camp.

He was a peculiar sight. He was tall and rather thin. He wore a white shirt and shorts. A mailbag was slung on his right shoulder. A flag saying in big fancy letters _The Postman_ was attached behind him on his belt. A red hat sat upon his head. Apart from his wild clothes his face would've been normal but for the fact his eyes seemed to bulge and his lower lip stuck out more than his upper lip. His voice was abnormal too; it sounded like a kids voice would be when in the middle of puberty.

"I have a letter for Mr. Joshua" He looked wildly around the small crowd that was beginning to grow. Josh stepped from the crowd. His face was pure surprise. His jaw dropped, resulting him speechless.

"Here you are." The postman said, handing him the letter. Josh took it without speaking; his mouth closed but his eyebrows were reaching dangerous levels on his forehead. "When ever there is a letter waiting for you. Its my job to deliver it soon. In war, in strife, in rain , in snow. Look at the time, time to go!" And after saying the awkward but catchy slogan, he raced off when he first ran into the camp. You could still hear his slightly squeaky respiration. Link looked back at Joshua. He had to ball up his fist and press it against his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

But his face became serious as his eyes fell to the letter. Fingers trembling, he ripped the envelop open and read the letter inside. After reading it, he gave it to Link. His face gave nothing away. Link took the letter and began to read.

"I have found the testimony for the accusations of Sorcery case 59FG1 and declare Joshua Trition INNOCENT of the crime."

This created an argument.

"Where is the justice in this world? We are to let a murderer live?" A bullet head soldier asked.

"What do you think Jonas is then?" Another soldier demanded. There were murmurs of agreement. "What do you call a man attacking innocent families? Surely not hero!"

"The Soryujans weren't innocent." roared Shanasha, the cigar in between his lips quivered.

The argument was growing ugly. Link turned to see what Josh thought of the argument, but he wasn't there. Link silently cursed himself for not giving the postman his letter to Zelda and walked to his tent, to finish it. He wrote what just happened a few minutes ago, trying to work over the army quarreling. A few minutes later, a disheveled Josh entered the tent.

Shanasha also entered the tent, his eyes blazing. He confronted Josh," I was behind you until you saved those... those creatures. " He straighten up. Joshua didn't answer back. That seemed to piss off Shanasha even more. "I damn you Josh, Damn you too hell." and after the malediction, he left the tent, never to seen by them again. Link stared in shock. Their magic circle has been broken. He thought Shanasha was a little bit racist and like him the least of their little magical circle in the army, but he really didn't think he would leave like that. But even as this thought came to his head, another person walked into the tent. It was the soldier who defended him earlier.

"Names Apollo." He extended his arm. Josh took his hand and shook it. "You show a lot of guts for a teenager. I admire you. To stand up against Jonas just because you trying to do the right ting, well that takes guts. But now we need a leader."

Josh smiled, "You'll be a good captian, Apollo."

"Actually I was thinking of-"

There was a scream. Link,Josh and Apollo whirled out of the tent. A figure walked into camp. It was metallic, similar to an iron knuckle. But it had no head, and in its hands was a stick. A white mask was attached to it. But the mask was able to blink and look around the camp site. The stranger brought a demotic presence.

There was a crowd of onlookers, Niles and Kaliua included. Joshua approached the stranger uneasily, as if afraid he would be angry and strike him dead if he walked wrong. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"An angel." in a familiar scratchy evil voice. Joshua doubted that. "Named Lobiad."

Something didn't registered cleanly in Josh's head because he stared at the angel with disbelief. The angel sensed that too, "What's the matter?"

Joshua answered," Nothing, but Lobiad does sound familiar." The angel disregarded the comment. He pointed into a tent. "Please come in." His voice scratched.

The tent he was gesturing to was a normal tent. But when the little party entered it, it was a black void. The tent walls weren't divulge into the blackness; they simply weren't there. The mask Lobiad was wearing smiled an amused smile. The group walked on a circle of stained glass, that also seemed familiar. Link looked behind him. A triangular tear in the middle of the black void gave small light. In the tear, the only thing visible was a tannish tent door, and grass. Occasionally there would be black figure passing by the tear. It wasn't till Link realized that the void was inside the tent, not them being transported into a different dimension.

All of a sudden Lobiad rematerialized in the middle of the stained glass circle. Everyone ran to him. Lobiad had his hand out in the air, his palm pointed to the ground. He raised his hand. A stunning castle made of mud and sand rose from the ground. Little mud people with carved faces appeared slouched like an emorous muddy dollhouse that was just waiting for a little girl to come and play with it.

"Now we'll give them life." A small crackle of electricity flowed though the village. All of a sudden the mud people started moving in a bewildered way like they couldn't believethey were alive. Link, Nile and Apollo stood in awe as the little people started walking. But Josh looked and Kaliua. She looked back at him. No sage can imitate life or give life to anything. Only gods can do that. Josh had a feeling they weren't dealing with an angel, but a demotic god. Alsla.

The dolls started moving around like normal people. The ones that looked like guards patrolled the castle. The one that looked like a king stood in the middle of the castle, and waved his finger. Bystanders who passed the castle froze and bowed to the king. There was one little mud person that was playing a clarinet. They were clearly made second handed. Their language was just high pitch mumbling, and the only thing detailed about them was their faces, which weren't even detailed at all. All they had was eyes, nose and mouth carved into them, except for certain people who were given mustaches, crowns, swords, and musical instruments. Lobiadgestured toward what looked like a mud farm. Two little mud people were raking the fields. All of a sudden a mud cow materialized in between them. They both gave small shrieksof glee, as the put one hand on the cow and gave it a small tug for it to follow its direction. The cow didn't move anywhere, but the two mud people suddenly noticed each other. They began talking in their own squeaky mumbling, as they tried to wrench the cow in their own direction. The poor cow was thrown this way and that. Link didn't need to know the language of the mud people, to know that the two mud people were arguing over the cow. Suddenly Lobiad began to speak.

"I find humans quite interesting. Even though you are a worthless breed."

More mud people began appearing at the scene. They sided into two groups and argued with their squeaky mumbling language. It looked like a riot. But although everyone else were staring at the mud people rioting, the mask Lobiad wore began to change. It wore a disgusted snarl. But the mask's texturebegan to change. The mask at the start was soft and completely flat. Now rivets began to appear, spots of the mask began to sunken in while others began to bulge out. The mask at first was a clear oval. But now it was a demotic shape. The mask had just changed its passive face into the face of the devil.

"How annoying that sounds." Lobiad said. He outstretched his hand and slowly descended it to the ground. The other mud people began to flee, but the two who first started the argument didn't pay attention. With his hand, Lobiad crushed the two arguing mud people with his hand. When he withdrew his hand, two coffins ascended with his hand until it became one inch high. Link, Apollo and Niles stared at Lobiad in horror. But Kaliua and Josh were less surprised but no less disturbed at what Lobiad had just did.

"Fools! What fascination there are at this planet. Strange mortals with curious customs. "

Soon the other mud people who were arguing began to come back to the are. But this time they carried wreathes and placed them on the coffins. Their small distorted faces were in sorrow, as they cried.

Joshua had enough, "Why did you have to kill those mud people?"

"Why did you have to take the life of a war hero?" Lobiad paused for an answer. Josh didn't reply, but hung his head in shame. "Because its fun. Deep down inside, its amusing to take the lives away form stupid lesser beasts!Don't you agree?"

Joshua had no answer for that. Neither did the rest of the group.

"Didn't you think the people right there, were stupid and inferior? Of course it was." Lobiad looked into each of their eyes. "You wonder where hell was. There are people everywhere in the world and other worlds who wonder where the entrance to hell is. But they look in the wrong direction. The entrance is in your hearts. Every single one. " He paused to let his words sink in. "Deep down you love this, you wish to inflict the pain on this little inferior village. How amusing. You talk about there is light and dark in your hearts, but all I see is darkness and evil. Why do you waste your time to help people? Foolish mortal."

Lobiad's voice began to rise. "You want me to end it. Fine I will end it. We will have a storm now, and an earthquake if you like. You must stand aside out of danger." He raised his hand. It began to glow. Sparks began to emit from his fingers. He descended his hand down over the people, but instead of crushing them, lightning shot out of his fingers and struck them. All of them flew back. The second flash of lighting struck the castle. It struck to guards patrolling the castle. They were immediately thrown off the castle and plunged into the city below. The castle began to crumble. The mud began to crack open. Mud people fell into the abyss. The castle fell, killing every mud person on top of it. Only the king remained; he shook his finger at Lobiad and scolded him in his language, but lighting struck from his fingers and struck the king dead. Every corpse and ruins from the castle began to slide to the abyss. The fissure consumed the carcasses and rocks. The fissure began to close, burying the corpses and rocks.

Apollo, and Niles ran for the tear. But Link, Kaliua and Josh were rooted at the spot. They looked back at Lobiad who's mask was clear, and circular again.

"Never mind them." His face began to glow. Suddenly Kaliua's skin began to change into a sickly grey shade. He was killing her.

"Kaliua! RUN!" Link shouted. She couldn't. Link scooped her up and ran for the tear.

Now it was just Joshua and Lobiad.

"People are of no value." Lobiad told Josh. His mask began to change once again. "We can make more sometime and inflict pain. If we meet sometime." His mask was now a skull grinning and talking at him. "Life itself is only a vision, a dream. Nothing exists. Its just an empty void. That is the right thing to do in the world. That is the great truth."

Joshua wanted to run away, but his legs refused to obey him. He just stood there waiting to be killed. But Lobiad didn't kill him. "Everythings that says different is a lie. And to do the right thing you must prune those lies so that only the truth will shine out."

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A THOUGHT!" He screamed as his body exploded into black squares. The squares rushed past him, and disapeared into the void. Josh found the strength to run, and he found out another horrifiying detail. Lobiad's name was an anagram for Diablo. And Diablo meant devil.


	11. Chapter 11 300

Chapter eleven: 300

Chapter eleven: 300

Lobiad had definitely made his mark on the army. Kailua's skin was a whole shade grayer. Everyone else still trembled. Link still felt jumpy.

A soldier walked professionally toward Joshua. Joshua looked up, clearly unaware what Apollo did behind his back.

"Captain." He bowed. "Fort Kyota is under attacked. 1,000 Soryujans will be ambushing it in an –"

"Wait a minute. What did you just call me.?" Joshua demanded.

The soldier quivered. "Captain, sir?"

"Why?" Joshua asked. "I'm the youngest one here, I have no experience, and I killed the actual captain of this army and to top it off pissed off half of the army. I'm the last one who should be captain of this army."

"Well talk to Apollo then." There was a pause. Then "I guess you're dismissed."

"Sir Do you realize what's happening?" The soldier asked, he might've have been provoked by Joshua's calm gaze.

"Yes if fort Kyota is taken over, we lose. We will never get supplies from Dinland." Joshua said gravely, he knew what was up.

"All right." With a nervous glance at Joshua, the soldier recognized dismissal and left.

The captain business will have to wait. This was serious.

Joshua walked over to Apollo's tent. He was on his cot, looking at a photograph. Josh sniggered silently. He only knew Apollo for a couple of days, but he knew already Apollo was a sucker for girls.

"Apollo!" Joshua yelled.

Apollo immediately threw the photo randomly across the room. Looking frantically, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Gather the gang. We need to talk."

"You can't be serious. Soryujans aren't that smart. How could they know…?" Niles ended his comment with a look at Josh. He was in control over the whole army. He had to deal with the responsibilities.

"Why don't we grab the army an attack the ambush?" Link said in his quiet voice.

"Fort Kyota is too far away in the north. We can't reach there in time." Niles informed. He looked at Joshua. "I suspect that they're only two hours from the fort."

"Yeah." Joshua said. His expression sprouted more worry into everyone in the little meeting. He looked lost. "Honestly the only way we can get there is to…" He turned to Kailua. "…teleport."

"Look at her; she doesn't have enough power to transport the whole army. She might die in the process!" Link, who's never yells, always talked quietly; has raised his voice.

Josh continued his gaze at Kailua. "How 'bout just me and Apollo?" He turned his gaze to Apollo.

"I got the time if you got the money, honey." Apollo said mockingly.

"You can't be serious." Niles yelled. "2 people cannot face 2,000 warriors. No." Niles advanced towards Joshua. Grabbing Joshua's shirt, he moved him away from the crowd. "I know your life has had some difficulties, but if you fight the ambush, you aint doing nobody a favor. Doing this is suicidal."

"Do you realize there are people at Kyota?" Joshua asked.

"They are not warriors. And there are only 298 of them. What are you going to do with 298 delivery boys? Fight the Soryujan army?" Niles stopped and looked at Joshua like he saw him for the first time. "You're thinking of reliving the 300 legend."

Joshua didn't reply. Instead he walked to Kailua.

"The 300 legend ended up with all of the Spartans dead. And that was a fairytale. This is reality. How are you going to lead 298 delivery boys and one warrior to face 2,000, when in the end, the 300 Spartan warriors ended up being overwhelmed by the odds?" Niles called out.

Joshua never faltered. Kailua never questioned his order either. "I think I can." She answered to Joshua's question on whether she can transport Apollo and himself.

"Don't stress yourself. Link is right. We don't need you seriously hurt or dead. We still care about you."

"And what about yourself?" Niles called out. Never did Link see Niles angry at Joshua. He feared Niles would walk out just like Shanasha did.

"Right now." Joshua replied. "It doesn't matter."

As Kailua flexed her arms, her face grew greyer. But a multicolor circle appeared on the ground. Apollo bowed to Kailua, before jumping into the portal. Joshua hesitated.

"Don't do this." Niles said. His voice carried worry in his message. Josh however didn't turn around.

"I can't. There's no other way." Joshua said. "The gods have chosen our path."

As he jumped into the portal, Josh's words still stung onto not only Niles but also Kailua and Link. _The gods have chosen our path._

Raleig was proud. As a delivery boy at age sixteen, he basked in the glory of being the youngest army child ever. Raleig never showed his weakness and was always keen on insulting people he had no right to insult. He has been into fights because of this.

But bragging can only get you so far.

Raleig walked out of the shack that was called a fort and to the carriage right by the fort. The mules were becoming restless. As he walked to the end of the wagon, some of the delivery boys jibed.

"Come on little boy. You can carry those big shields." Raleig's rude hand gesture silenced them.

But when the jibers left, he found himself being blocked by two figures. One of them was younger than him, but dressed as a warrior. Raleig felt threatened. He set a milestone; he would keep it.

"Little boy, you don't belong here." Raleig said rudely.

"Cully you are too weak to belong here." The kid shot back. Raleig flinched back. The child's green eyes ignited.

"We are here to warn you." The adult Raleig remembered as Apollo said. "And we are here to protect this fort. Soryujans are he to attack it."

The child continued. "We need to reenact the 300 legend. And hope for the love of the gods, this works out."

"You stupid little kid. The 300 legend ended with the Spartans King and 299 Spartan dead." Raleig yelled.

"Well if that's the case here, you are going to die. But there are still odds on walking out alive and with the fort. But if you don't follow us, you will die. And that's certain." Joshua said crossly.

There was a long pause. Then…

"All right tell me what to do!" Raleig said dully.

The 300 delivery boys were dressed in armor like the legendary Spartans themselves did. They had a full metal gray circular shield scarcely lifted on their left arm and a spear in their right. As they stood in rows of three, with the Fort Kyota behind them, they trembled. This was too much, but nothing could be done. This was the only way. The gods have chosen their path.

Joshua watched the delivery boys try on their armor, and fumble with their spears. Anxiety coursed through him. All the odds; even the 300 legend was stacked against him.

"Raise!" Joshua yelled. Miraculously, they were able to raise the shields high enough.

The mountain of Soryujans finally stepped into the line of visibility. In the distance, they looked as if they were one large body. But as they walked, their footsteps shook the ground. Josh almost choked on his stomach. Soon the two armies were only a football field away. Charak stood in the middle of the Soryujan army. He and Charak locked gazes. Charak's eyes burned hellish red; Josh's an emerald green. And then Charak turned around and disappeared into the crowd of Soryujans.

As soon as Charak disappeared, the Soryujans charged. Josh braced for the impacted, eyes bared shut and strength leaving his body. WHAM. The force hit Joshua hard as three Soryujans ran into the shield. Grimly, he stabbed out. There was a scream of pain, but Josh immediately pulled his spear back. Again, weight hit the shield again. Joshua stumbled. He blindly stabbed out. It didn't connect anywhere. He thrusted his shield forward. The weight pushed the shield backwards into Josh's head. Dazed, he spat out blood and shoved his shield back in front of him. There was a screech of Soryujan nails hitting steel. Joshua stabbed back out. But when he tried to pull back, the resistance was too strong. The spear was pulled out of his hands, and cut his palms. That's when Josh did the unthinkable; he threw his shield at the swarm of Soryujans.

The shield connected into fifteen of the warriors, and shocked the ones in the area by the stupidity that move was. Others looked shocked too, but some took the liberty of their opportunity and stabbed some of the chests of Soryujans. They were winning. But as Josh's hand went to his sheath, one of the rat-like warriors jumped at him. He ducked instinctively, and brought his sword out of its sheath. He spun with his sword out; a classic move he learned from Link. It did its trick; all of the Soryujans were forced away momentarily.

But the Soryujans were quick. One of them grabbed Josh. It threw him against the metal steel of a Spartan shield. His head crashed into the solid steel. Pain exploded in Josh's head. His vision faltered temporarily. He swiped blindly. And then he heard a statement that made his blood run cold.

"They fell for it. Strike their camp with everyone and everything we've got!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Bluff

Chapter 12: The Bluff

Chapter 12: The Bluff

Niles was still fuming on how Josh completely disregarded his advice, but everyone was still thinking about Josh's last words, _the gods have chosen our path. _

It was awkward. Normally Josh and Niles were close, and Joshua always seemed to take Niles' advice but this time he completely ignored it. And Niles was angrily taken aback by it. Nobody knew how Niles would react, but everyone reverted to the worst case scenario: him leaving the army. Even Link thought Niles would give up and leave. Like Shanasha did.

Link then turned his attention to another situation that was no less frightening. Kailua. Her skin became more shades greyer, when it should've been blue. She was a woman who was like the boys; always having a friendly little smirk and sometimes playfully teasing people. All of this was gone. Her face was always along the lines of misery. She now required a walking stick for walking, and she thrusted all of her body weight on the stick as if it was the only thing that made her stand up.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Link asked quietly, his blue eyes wanting the truth.

"I'm… I'm. Fine." She said feebly. She coughed and almost fell. Link watched her try to cover up her condition with worry. Shanasha left them for dead, they probably lost Josh and Apollo, too and Niles is thinking about leaving as well. They couldn't lose Kailua. Couldn't afford to.

"Hey!" Link turned around to see Niles. He wasn't surely, he wasn't… But that's not why Niles yelled. "Do you hear something?" He asked.

Link sighed, relieved, and almost answered no but then he heard it, too. Earthquake! No wait, an earthquake didn't sound so in sync. Link looked over his shoulders.

About a half a mile away, Soryujan soldiers, numbers exceeding 10,000, were marching toward camp.

Link's heart froze. Never before had he seen so much number of anything hell bent on destruction. Link's hand flew over his shoulder; to the hilt of his sword. With a clean stroke he unsheathed his blade. Then he whispered a prayer, "Faroce grant me courage." Then he did the unthinkable. He ran with his sword out; yelling out his battle cry, into the mass of Soryujan soldiers below.

Others followed his example. All thoughts were cast aside. Link ran with his sword pointed at the Soryujan mass like an accusing finger, his right hand gripping hell bound on his shield. He counted the yards between him and the mass of soldiers charging at him. 500. 400. 300. Link's stomach fluttered. He wanted to run back. He wanted leave Algol. Forget this mess of fighting the odds of millions of soldiers, demons, and demigods and leave this to the people who actually concern them. But he still ran and he knew his prayer has been answered. . 5. Link stabbed out. The sharp metal entered a soryujans chest. He heard an inhuman screech of pain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blow coming to take his head off his shoulders. He barely got his shield up in time. The metal shield contacted with the velocity of a small battle axe. Like swiped horizontally. It contacted many soldiers, either injuring or killing them off. But Link didn't have enough time to find out. His eyes caught a mace coming for his head, but he was too late. The mace exploded against the side of his head. Link's ear ignited in pain. Fortunately the spikes were not big enough to pierce his skull. Otherwise… Link staggered, his hearing cut momentarily for his left ear, like a ear phone when its wire was cut. But he managed to stab back. Link eyes caught a grey blur that was going for his heart. He threw his shield down to knock the blow away. Then something crashed into the back of his skull. He grunted in pain; blood falling into the lines of is vision. Link threw his shield up. There was a clank, and the vibrations struck Link's hand, forcing him to drop his shield. But finally his vision was clear.

He opened his eyes to see a rat-like humanoid creature with two swords in both of its hands fall down on him. Link reacted quickly and rolled away not only from the dead monster but also to his shield. An arrow caught Link's left sword arm. He grunted in pain. Eyes watering in pain, he ripped the arrow out of his forearm. It left a deep enough cut that was rapidly filling up with blood. Another sword strike exploded right in front of Link's face. He reacted quickly by the only option possible; by tilting his back backwards and sidestepping the fatal strike. At the same time he gritted his teeth in pain as he stabbed the perpetrator with his left injured arm.

A Soryujan caught completely caught Link off guard. It sword arm was a blur as it sliced into Link's side. He shouted out in agony. Pain shot up every time he tried to breathe. He was stabbed in the ribs. He swiped blindly at his attacker. It missed by feet. Another blow struck Link's head and throws him to his knees. He coughs out blood. But he tries to strike blindly again. This time it struck home. There was a scream and a thud of a body hitting the bloodstained grass. Link inhaled and felt the pain of a thousand needled going to his lungs. Another sword swipe destined to take Link's head of his shoulders was marred by another soldier's strike. Link stabbed out again, only to meet thin air. He tried looking around. They were being overpowered by numbers. Numbers didn't win you battles but now they took its toll on the army.

Link was exhausted. His breathes came in painfully, almost as if there were needles in the air he was breathing. It didn't matter if he kills millions of Soryujan soldiers if he was dead. A flash of metal contacted Links sword arm. His sword was thrown out of his hands. But Link retailed by sending a full out punch to the nearest Soryujan. There was another streak of silver, and his ankle burned in pain. His weight bore down on the injured ankle and he fell to one knee. Link saw his sword. His fingers were inches away.

Then a sandal with a slightly blue foot in it crashed down on Link's fallen weapon. It stopped Link from retrieving his only means to survive on the battlefield. Link looked up to see a spear head was inches away from his forehead; right in between his eyes. Link shut his eyes. He could already see his fourteen years flash right before his eyes. Minutes lengthened. The air was too silent. Nothing could be heard. He could smell a foreign disgusting odor; burning. Suddenly the terrain began to grow warmer. Link tried to open his eyes but couldn't. No he can't be in Hell.


	13. Chapter 13 The FNG gang

Chapter 13: The FNG gang

Chapter 13: The FNG gang

Even though the won fort Kyota; the fort was still damaged. Food and twisted scrapes of useless metal littered the grounds. Apollo surveyed the wreckage. Bodies of both humans and soryujans were moved by the fort. Later they will bury them all; they all will be remembered for giving their lives for freedom. Half of the delivery boys were dead, but 300 facing 10,500 was hair-raising.

"I'm the best damn fighter here. Nobody can go up against the skill I have. And-"

Josh shoved Pollux into the fort. Apollo sniggered; boys will be boys.

"What's on your mind Josh?" Apollo asked.

"Well what will happen to camp? Do you think they can ward off all those Soryujans on their own?" Joshua asked urgently.

Apollo was silent for a moment. Then he answered with a question of his own, "If we can ward off 10,500 Soryujans with 300 delivery boys, what makes you think the army, the 1,500 soldier army mind you can take them on?"

Josh's expression softened a little. "You do have a point."

"I know I do so come on lets get more supplies. I don't think we can eat and use the stuff on the ground here." Apollo pointed to the rotten food and the twisted scrapes of metal. The garbage seemed to glow at Apollo's acknowledgement. Josh walked towards an abandon wagon. Miraculously, the mules were still alive. Pollux and Apollo followed Josh into the wagon. The mules tensed,

"There! To Dinland castle!"

"Castle Town! Not too far!" Apollo called out. Sure enough, two miles away, lights were visible. But suddenly the wagon jerked upward. It fell violently and skidded to a halt.

"What the hell was that?" Pollux screamed.

"We hit something. Must have lost a wheel." Joshua informed. He jumped off the front of the wagon to check on the left side. He stopped dead by what he saw.

Thieves, two of them were rummaging through the back of the wagon.

Being skilled at thievery himself, Joshua was impressed by how the done it. They quietly took out the front right wheel. If Josh didn't make the mistake in jumping un the wrong direction, they would be able to slither in the left side to the back and plunder the wagon. Anyone smart enough to check the back would be killed.

"HEY!"

Instead of running, they threw something against the ground. A blinding flash blinded him. A deku nut! He staggered blindly. As his vision returned; a dull blow crash connected against his head. He was thrown backwards off his feet. He never remembered hitting the bloodstained grass.

Dazed, Joshua woke up in a padded cell. Female voices echoed through the hall. Pollux and Apollo were still out of it. Grimly, Josh fought back to his feet.

As his eyes began to grow accustomed to the lack of light, he looked around. The room was similar to a room insane people would go for treatment. Joshua was lucky not to be in a straight jacket. As far as he could see the only opening was a door by the right hand corner of the room. He walked over to it and twisted the knob. Nothing. He tried kicking the door. All he got out of that was a sore foot.

The place seemed in bad shape. The cushioned wall had a greenish tan tint to them. And in the left back side corner was a tear in the wall. But before he could investigate, he had to make sure of something.

His attention returned to the two lifeless figures on the ground. Apollo groaned. Pollux still failed to make any notation that he was still alive. Joshua kicked him square in the chest. His eyes flutter open and shut tightly in pain. He sat crawled up in a ball and swore. Joshua ignored him; he already took his frustration and annoyance out on him. He returned to the hole in the wall. To his relief, the tear led into a different room. And by the sounds of it, the room was vacant. Using both hands to slide the cushioning away to give him more room to maneuver, he dived into the hole in the wall.

"HEY. BAS-" Pollux's yelling was subsided as Josh planted a well round kick at his face.

"Shut up. I'm finding a way outta here. If I get caught you're dead too. "He mouthed. For a second Pollux look as if to argue. Thankfully nothing came out of his mouth.

Josh was in. This room however was littered with papers. The door was wide open and the walls were made of wood. Even so, they still had that greenish tan tint to it.

He walked out of the room and to the hallway. After passing several open doors he stopped at a closed door. No voices could be heard inside the chosen room. He turned the knob to the door gently. Nobody screamed or attacked. He opened it and quietly closed the door. He had walked into the treasure room. Gold glittered on what light the one torch in the room gave. Rupees littered the floor. Cautiously he grabbed for the wallet tied to his belt (which was dead empty) and began filling his wallet with the fallen rupees to the top of the bag. He couldn't deny who he was… a thief. He walked around after this act of thievery. He caught eye of his stolen small broadsword and Apollo's Kantana. He seized them; weighting them with his hand. There was also a desk with papers too. He walked toward it. But all of a sudden the door burst open, as three women walked into the room.

He instinctively rolled underneath the desk. He could see the thieves faces as they were huddled up by the door; talking in concerned whispers.

The first women the only one light skinned and round eyes. She wore extremely tight clothes; her blonde hair dangled to her waist. She was beautiful but the look she gave was one of superiority.

The second woman was the oldest at age twenty one. Her skin was mild tan and her eyes' sides were pointed a little more than usual. Her face was calm and watchful. Her long black hair was tied into the ponytail. He immediately recognized her as the one who threw the deku nut and possibly knocked him out.

The third one wasn't really a woman at all but a girl. She seemed about Josh's age. She was the darkest skinned of all the women. She, like the second thief, also had the slightly pointed eyes too. She seemed uncertain; almost uncomfortable. Josh lurched a little, because out of the three girls, he found her extremely pretty even if she did look a little lost. He mentally smacked himself; she was a part of the group that robbed and captured them.

Try as he might, the only info he got was that the group as called FNG gang that was a female thievery gang. The blonde woman's name was Tristy. The slightly tanned woman was Bedmii. The girl's name was Myra.

"We should finish off the prisoners. If we give them mercy, they will take advantage of it. I can't let them take you, Myra. You're important to the country… and me. You're like a daughter to me, and I won't let you get taken advantage of."

They left to the prisoner room. Josh silently followed. As soon as they opened the door, Josh could hear Pollux screaming profanity at them

"Bitch, let us out!" He said in a winy voice. "Josh, attack them."

Both Bedmii and Myra whirled around, as Josh silently cursed Pollux. Joshua unsheathed his sword with his right hand as he threw Apollo's Kantana to Apollo. Apollo caught it with one hand.

Myra quickly struck out with a wild vertical slash with her sword. Josh swung his blade to meet hers in a metal cross. Apollo charged at Myra, but Myra kicked out. Apollo's sword was kicked out of his hands.

Bedmii suddenly appears in the fight, stabbing out at Joshua, who barely raised his blade to meet the two daggers. Her daggers immediately flew in for another attack. Josh had no time. The daggers cut him in the shoulder. He grunted out in pain with his hand on the bleeding cut. He retailed with a swipe of his sword at Bedmii's knee.

A hand rested at Josh's good shoulder. Josh looked around to see Apollo. He nodded. Suddenly he was lifted into the air and thrown into the two thieves. He knocked into both women and landed hardly on the floor.

Myra recovered quickly. She advanced toward Apollo. He kicked her away. Meanwhile Bedmii slammed both of her hilts of her daggers into Josh's head. He crumpled to the ground. Bedmii stabbed down. He rolled away from the attack and back to his feet. Bedmii instinctively struck behind her. It struck the tips of Apollo's ribs.

Myra swung her sword upward. The blade tip caught Josh's chin and brought him airborne. He back flips to his feet. Bedmii swipes at Josh's ankle. He falls to one knee, clutching his injured ankle. She kicked him in the face. Josh lashed back out with a side kick with the injured foot. Bedmii sidestepped the blow. But Josh twisted his leg into a knee that connected against Bedmii's midsection. All of a sudden she jumps far over his head. He tried following where she leapt but lost sight of her. He looked frantically for Bedmii. But he momentarily forgot about Myra.

She wasn't going to be ignored. She thrusts her elbow at his ear. He staggered backwards, managing to stay on his feet. Myra advanced slowly toward Joshua, prepared to finish him off. That was her big mistake. Myra walked into a side step kick that connected beautifully into her jaw. She flew backwards and fell lifelessly to the ground. She was knocked out. Another thud on the floor told him someone else was unconscious too. He looked over his shoulders. Bedmii's lifeless body lay in a pool of blood. Josh and Apollo exchanged glances.

"She's not-" Josh began

"No." Apollo interjected. "But if we leave them here, she may. I hate to see her die, maybe if she didn't attack us…"

"Apollo!" Josh said warningly.

"Not that Joshua. I wouldn't do that. Maybe Pollux over there but that's his only chance of breaking his virginity. No I was thinking a relationship…" As he went back into his train of thoughts, Joshua remembered Pollux quivering in the corner.

"All right you bitchy bag of hormones. Get over here!" Joshua yelled. Pollux emerged from the corner.

"All right!" He yelled, running at Myra and Bedmii. Josh's foot swung from no where, tripping Pollux. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he lay out cold too.

"Joshua." He turned to see Apollo carrying Bedmii like a baby. "We can't leave them here, their injuries are too great. Maybe Kailua can heal them. "

"In her state?" Joshua questioned

Apollo considered this. "Yeah but still. We will but medicine here and let them rest for a while."

"Yeah but the soldiers…"

"You have to control them Josh."

There was a moment of silence. Then

"You buy medicine and supplies. I want to go to the cathedral." Another short pause. "I have to go to the cathedral."

"All right." Apollo answered. As he walked out of the FNG hut he found their wagon and laid Bedmii into the back gently. He then entered the hut to receive Myra's body. His thoughts were on Kailua at the time. He was wondering how long Kailua had left to live.


	14. Chapter 14 Prayer

Chapter fourteen: Prayer

Chapter fourteen: Prayer

After leaving the FNG hut, navigating the streets of Dinland Castle town was easy. As usual the streets were busy with kids playing, and adults either buying, selling or watching their kids. There had might be some exceptions, but nearly everyone had more respect for themselves and their own busy schedule then the majority of the other people around them. As Josh walked to the Reuihan Cathedral, a family of twelve almost mowed him down. After barely sidestepping the family, the mother muttered extremely faint," Excuse Me." Oh well, better something than nothing. People say all big towns were like that.

The Reuihan Cathedral stood out from the regular shops, stands, and stores not because of the differences in height, or the differences in color, but the very air. The Reuihan Cathedral gave out an air of holy presences. It was built in honor of the goddess of light.

He entered the wooden door. Before he took one more step, he removed the boots he worn and placed to the side of the door. As he walked barefoot, he was blinded by the reflection of the light inside. He shielded his eyes. When the light dimmed, he stared at one of the holiest places in the world.

The church was huge. The area inside of the church was about a half of a mile squared. Gold bricks decorated the walls and the triangle prism-like roof. A crimson rug led Josh to the alter. He walked on it slowly, his mind talking in he was walking in the footsteps kings and priests more superior to him would walk in inferiority. It made him fell small and weak. But Josh welcomed this feeling, because it melted the pressures of responsibilities he had to endure. For a small moment he believed he was released from his burdens, and had the comfort that someone else was in charge that could handle everything and comfort him. Like a father.

Beside both sides of him, the polished wooden pews hung pointed to the altar as if they looked and prayed at the altar too. Huge stained glass windows reflected the holy battle between the goddess of light and Alsla. As he approached the altar, goose bumps exploded on his skin. On the altar was a stick of burning spices. He picked it up, waving the smoke around the altar. He walked around the altar and walked to the wall a head of him. A stone statue of the goddess of light stood at wall. A wooden railing surrounded the statue. Still clutching the smoking stick of spices, he walked to the railing and knelt beside the railing. He dropped the stick into the statues hands. A cinnamon like odor filled the air. Joshua closed his eyes.

_I feel so weak. So small. Its better this way. I can't lead this war. She can. She can lead our country to victory and still have time to comfort me for what I've lost. She can cure Kailua. She can bring me Aria back and she can also bring my parents back. I need healing. I can't go on much longer. I can't make a mistake. I can't-_

Very slowly as the odor melted in with the air, his worry and sorrow melted. He was at peace. Finally, after thirteen years, finally he was at peace.

_Laruxia, please help me feel like this forever please… no more pain, no more sorrow, just like this forever. _

A voice answered his head,"But how will you ever finish what destiny has lie for you."

_I don't care. I turn my back onto my responsibilities. It's too much._

"No you can't walk down now. You must follow your destiny."

_No. I will change it. I will be like everyone else. In peace._

"Like death?"

_No._

"Listen to me warrior. You must not shrink from your responsibilities. Or you will rest in peace."

_That's what I want. Rest, Peace._

"In death. Because that's the only time you will ever be."

_No._

"Yes warrior."

_NO, WHY HAVE YOU DAMNED ME?_

"Damned only if you shrink from your responsibilities."

_Why if other-._

"They don't have the strength to do this task. You do.

_So my strength has cursed me._

"If you do this correctly you will be blessed for eternity."

_I can't move on!_

"You can Joshua. I'll be with you on these decisions."

Joshua's eyes fluttered opened. He looks up at the statue. Laruxia stared down at him, her smile reassuring the promise that she will be with him in his decisions and battles. Joshua stood up. Silently he bowed deeply to the statue. He grabbed the stick of spices from her hand and returned it to the altar. He still felt at peace, but he knew he wouldn't last soon. As soon as he left the cathedral, he would be crushed by the choices and responsibilities as General of the Army. But Laruxia would be there. So will Kailua, Niles, Link, and Apollo will help him lead his army and country to salvation.

As he walked slowly to the wooden doors, he slipped on his boots. Before he walked out the door, he turned to look back at the statue. Laruxia looked back blindly, reassuring him she is there with him. He closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer for strength and courage to undergo his responsibilities. He walked out of the door, and into the sorrowful and worrisome life his life has been.


	15. Chapter 15 The voice

Chapter 15 The Voice

Link knew he wasn't in Hell

First off, before he slipped along the lines of unconciousness, the heat and fire wasn't from Hell but Kaliua finishing off the rest of the Soryujans. Second Link never died.

As he woke up from his two day come nap, the pain in his head never showed up. As he sat bolt upright, he noticed a certian numbness coursing throughout his body. his eyes grew accostumed to the twilight glow of the sun. He saw Josh and Apollo smiling back at him clearly alive.

"Joshua! Apollo!" Link tried to get up but the numbness halted his movement.

"Niles is cooking dinner. It will be done soon. The numbness will go away." Josh said oministiculy.

Link smiled weakly until he remembered the fate of Kaliua, "How's Kaliua?"

Josh and Apollo replied with their smiles growing bigger.

A familiar voice called out, "Well, well, well. Done with you beatuy sleep, Link?" Link turned to see Kaliua smiling back, as healthy as ever.

"You're looking good Kali." Link said, his grin growing wider.

Kaliua smiled and turned to Josh, her smile fading. "The soldiers wanted rope and they had a weird expression on their face. Do you know what that means?"

Joshua's smile broke into a look of horror. He knew exactly what that meant. He didn't respond and sped out to the front of the camp.

The enterance was unnaturally crowded. A group of soldiers had a perverted excitement. Josh was afraid to see; he knew if you leave men away from their families, their aloneness is sometimes taken out at the first female they see. Whether shes full grown or not, whether she wanted it or not, it didn't matter. Josh hoped he made it in time.

He barely did. Myra, clothes stripped and and her arms were tied behind her. A panting red headed soldier was just finishing tying her legs apart. Josh spoke up.

"HEY!"

Most of them looked up. Some fled the scene with a sheepish look on their faces either ashamed for being caught or not wanting to face the wrath og Joshua. Others decided to help cut her free. Two just froze with perverted expression on their faces.

At last the knots wre cut, and Myra started a fist fight with some of the soldiers. None swung back at her. The she grabbed her clothes and began to dress herself.

"Bathrooom duty to the end of the month." Josh called out at the lust-struck soldiers.

At last he tuned his attention to Myra. Her lower lip trembled. His apology was on his lips when Myra called out

"You goddamn pig."

Joshua stopped dead. His expression hardened. He sensed that Link, Kaliua and Apollo had followed him and was watching the whole thing but didn't care. The explosion came.

"You think I controlled them to do this to you? I just saved you from being rapped. And now I'm the pig? What gave it away? Was it the clothes?" He gestured to the clothes he was wearing. "Was it my appearance? Is it because I'm no the richest person on the damn planet? Well next time they-" He gestured toward to the direcrion where the soldiers left, "come back, I'm not backing you up."

And he left. A couple of the wary soldiers overheard the conversation, started advancing toward Myra. Josh glanced at them and walked on. Kaliua hoped he didn't say true to his word. To her relief he didn't.

"Touch her and its your own public castration!" He yelled to them as he left to the lake side.

Kaliua glanced at both Link, and Apollo. They hesitated; they knew what Kaliua was going to ask but neither of them would agree on her opinion.

"She needs our help." Kaliua stated.

"I think you forgot about the fist fight she just had with one of the soldiers." Link said but Kaliua ran to Myra's side; completely not hearing his comment. But Link and Apollo stayed behind. They sided with Joshua. They knew he was going through hell before this. And beside he was their friend. But in the end, Kaliua's threatening look ended up uproting both Link and Apollo and under her scowl, walked over to Myra, looking stone faced.

"Whats the matter?" Kaliua crooned.

"I...I.." Myra cleared her throat, "He wasn't Windsor was he?"

"Windsor, you mean the prince?" Apollo said uncertianly. "Joshua is nothing like that perverted brat!"

"Unless..."

"How different is he from Windsor because he does look like him." She asked quietly.

Kaliua smiled, "Now you should see for yourself. This time you should meet him properly."

***

Josh watched the waves draw toward the him and crash back into the sea below. There was an alien but unbearable pain in his chest. He didn't know why he felt this way before. The only girl Josh decided to like, ends up rejecting him. He sighed. Part of him hated himself for this because it was so damn childish anyway. He was now general of the Dinland's army. He is in the worst war recorded. How can a girl rejecting him cause so much pain in his heart?

"It does seem rather childish."

Josh flinched. Never could anyone sneak up on him like that. He turned around to see Charak. He smiled at Josh and began to fade from view.

Charak left nothing after he disappeared, but Josh could sense something. It was like a supernatural smell and he smelled it. And now he wanted to figur out what was underneath it. Josh began to feel lightheaded. Suddenly, the sea began to seem much more attractive now. Joshua stood up and began to brush off the sand off of his lap. Myra almsot ceased to exist in his mind. All he wanted to do is be apart of the sea. He began walking to the edge of the lake. Then he fell in the water, disregarding the fact that he couldn't breath. Or the fact that Charak had enthrall him into drowning himself.

***

Myra felt a bad vibe. Something had happened, something big. Her walk began to quicken to a trot. Then she ran. Terrain under her feet began to change from the plenty of grassblades to the sun baked grains of sand. The cries of Link, Kaliua, and Apollo of slowing down never reached her ears.

"Joshua."

Myra called out. She could see the bank of the sea. Joshua was floating on his back. No...facedown.

"JOSHUA!"

She jumped into the water and swan frantically toward him. She reached forward and grabbed his clothes. Mustering her strength, she submerged Josh's face from the water. He coughed out the water trying to enter his lungs and end his life. Myra sighes in relief. She half dragged half swam to him to shore. His coughinf ceased. Link, Kaliua, and Apollo finally appear at the scene. She had Josh's head in her lap as if he was taking his last breathes. According to them, he could be.

Everyone huddled around them. Josh's eyes finally fluttered open slightly.

"We have...to...get the last...Fused Shadow...before..." He didn't finish the sentence; he lost conciouness before he could. But the rest of them didn't need Josh to finish the sentence to understand what he was trying to say.


	16. Chapter 16 The Forest

Chapter 16 The forest

As they walked back to camp, Link looked back at Joshua. Josh was staring at his feet with a blank facinated look as if he was suprised to find them still taking his weight and managed to take him one more step foward. He admired Josh. He went through enough trials and dispair to destroy the sanity of most men at the age of fourteen. And all he still wanted to do is lead his men safely and win the war, so that no one had to fear of the Tyrant God: Alsla. But instead of every fairytale protoganists, he was a dark child. Instead of ever legendary hero who would always stepped from a holy light to smite evil, he would walk fromthe shadows. But still managed to strike down evil just the same. Darkness that has been moved by light. Who had said that?

"Kaliua."

She turned to the sound of her name "Yes, Josh."

"Is the medicine working?"

"Yes. I'm completely cured." But Josh could tell she was lying.

"We don't have much time." Josh stated.

It was a simple statement that could have meant anything, but Kaliua put the pieces together on what Joshua had asked, and knew what he wanted.

"The third Fused Shadow is in a forest." She snapped her fingers. A familiar black marble stone piece rematerialized, and hovered around her outstretched hand." You need this though."

As Josh went out to touch it, the shadow flew toward his touch. His finger contacted the cold stone, and it melted into his finger. A peculiar heated numbness coursed through his bloodstream, and a foreign butinsanely powerful hate also bubbled. Wrestling internally to diminish this feeling, he spoke,"Will you go to, Link?"

"Yes." Link said predictiably.

"Right." He nodded and shut his eyes." We should go."

Kaliua, who watched Josh like he was about to manifest in painful hives, nodded. She raised her arms. Both Josh and Link's bodies broke into textureless black squares that shot up into the air.

***

Josh and Link rematerialized in a wooden tunnel. The homely smell of the forest overwhelmed Link. Homesickness overwhelmed him also. He knew where he was...

"It's Kokiri Forest." Josh stated. He smiled sadly. "It must be nice to have a home."

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"You may not have parents but you do have a home. That alone makes this place magical and friendly. I do not have a home." He sighed. "The closest thing I have for a home is the war camp."

"Well you're alway welcome in the forest." Link said.

Josh smiled, "Thanks but we really need to find that last fused shadow, so we can return. And with that he walked into the forest. Link stayed for a couple seconds longer before following him

Although it was called Kokiri Forest, the children from the forest actually ived in a meadow in the middle of the forest. Even so it was still a magical place, which actually grows.

Link and Josh stepped into the green light. Link and Josh searched around. Kids clothed in green, hid from the strangers behind wooden houses and tall grasss and watched them.

"It's over there." Josh pointed straight. But Link was side tracked. He saw his own house.

Josh turned around."We dont have time. Lets move." Link however refused tomove. "Let's go."

Link finally was uprooted from the spot and followed Josh to the spot. Link's heart took another lurch as he stared at the corspe at the only father figure. He stared at the Great Deku Tree.

"Link?"

He turned to the voice. It was Saria. And he realized that his early life was coming back to him.

"I can't believe you're here." And she hugged him. "You decided to visit."

But something in Link's face told her otherwise.

"You're not here for a visit are you?" Saria said quietly.

Link shook his head. He looked over to Josh. He walked over around the Deku Tree instinctively, like a dog following a scent. Josh heard a crunch, and looked down at his feet. There was the last fused shadow under his boot. He bent to pick it up. And Link and Saria watched in horror of the painful transformation he was about to uptake.


	17. Chapter 17 The Helmet

chapter 17: The Helmet

At first nothing seemed to be wrong. But then red sparks began to engroup his body. Then the fused shadows, fused as a helmet began to raise slowly and ominously from Josh's head like a submarine emerging from the waters. Josh fell to his knees; his skin growing greyer. His eyes were shut but his face was confronted like he was dreaming a nightmare.

"Joshua." Even though he was the one who called out, Link knew it was hopeless. He will never hear now.

Blades rematerialized from the red electric sparks. They lay almost discarded at each side of Josh. At his left was a blade not made from steel but sharpened flesh. The sword was made from two strips of toughened, diseased flesh coiling around to meet at the swords point. It looked like an alive and scaled down version of the Fierce Deity's sword from inside the moon. It pulsed and throbbed as if it was the heart of a beast. The blade on his right was made of a material almost exactly like the marble surface of a tombstone. The blade was pitch black. Unknown symbols and lines were etched in the blade like carvings in a temple. The hilt looked similar to bat wings.

Josh's left hand went to the hilt of the blade on the left. The sword shuddered and began to give of a blood red lght. Then Josh's right hand went for the blade on the right. The carvings lit up bright red neonlike. And Josh's eyes...they mirrored the color of the swords glow.

He swung them to test his new weapons. The ground shuddered, as if it was pleading him to stop. He didnt listened. He couldn't. He wasn't in conrol. Lord Alsla was revived through Josh's body.

Link unsheathed his sword; his body trembling. He knew this wasnt anything both wanted. But they both have created a monster...

He charged at the demotic Josh. But before he could get into striking range, a pillar of fire shot in front of Josh's path. He dived away, but still was burnt from the roaring flames. But it wouldnt stop there. As Josh raised his arms, the sky changed to ablazed. Fire rained down from the heavens. It burnt through almost everything. Houses were destroyed, the kokiri children ran screaming before the rain consumed them. The Great Deku Tree corspe caught on fire and slowly began to fade into ashes.

"NO." Link screamed.

But Josh couldn't hear him. The helmet drownded his voice and gave him power in return. As a result instead of ruling it, he was getting ruled by the helmet he had assembled. By the helmet they both assembeled. He was responsible into help creating it. He could hear Alsla and Caharak laughing at Josh, insulting his lack of control.

But he could stop it and help save his home and Josh.

Josh's abnormally red eyes finally set on Link. He saw Link's unsheathed blade in his hand and his shield in the other. His eyes widened; taking in the fact that Link has challenged him. All of a sudden, in an abnomaly burst of speed, he appeared right in front of Link. He swung instinctively, but Link's blade met one of Josh's blades. he other swords hilt was slammed into Links chest. Link fell to the ground. Josh stabbed both swords down but Link rolled away, leaving the swords to fall in the earth. As Josh tried to extract his swords, Link got up to his feet and stabbed at the helmet. But at the last momnet, Josh leaned backwards and watch as Link's sword flew right harmlessly in front of his eyes. He kicked out. His foot caught Link at the side of his head. There was a dull thud as Link fell to the bloodstained charred ground again. This time Josh had managed to extracted his swords from the ground. Link raised his sword up for self defense. Josh swung one of his swords. It knoced into Link's sword and knocked it away. Link rush up and ran to the fallen blade but Josh got there first and sunk the diseased flesh blade into the ground inches from Link's fingers stretching for his fallen sword. He stoped reaching for it and looked up at Josh. He showed no emotions. Josh swung the other dark blade inches from Link's forehead. Link sighed and continued to look up to Josh.

Suddenly a green barrier of energy appeared in between Link and Josh. Josh was thrown backwards. As he struggled to stand back up he caught sight of Sarai, almost forgotten in the heat of the battle, scowling. Link almost forgot she was a sage. But Josh was more powerful than her. Using the last amount of speed and strength, he grabbed his sword and stood up charging at Josh. He was too late to block the next strike; Link's sword pierced the helmet.

For a while no one moved. Then Josh sank to his knees, and gave out an anguished scream as if Link had actually stabbed his forehead instead of the helmet. The helmet fell, breaking apart into the three fragments it once were. Two touched Josh's skin and they melted into Josh's skin but he finally regained control. He dropped the blade on his left. It faded into noothing before it dropped to the ground. Then Josh's brown and green eyes went to the other blade. Instead of glowing red, it glowed turquoise. And Josh read the two words before he dropped it and it too also disappeared into the nothingness, "Twilight's Shadow." The flames died and the forest began to regain the healthy green again. But Josh's sins werent fully reversed. The Great Deku Tree was nothing but ashes. The shops and houses were also nothing but ash. And the lives taken from this hearless attack did not come back to the corpses littered in the forest.

Both Sarai and Link stared at Josh who stared at the ground. Link knew it wasnt his fault entirely, and he forgave him. But Link saw something in Josh's expression that said redemption was going to be alot more painful than that.

"I..I...I" Josh stuttered."I." And he left to the entrance to the woods, his head tilted to his feet.

"Wait." Link yelled as he ran after him.

Josh turned to look at him. "Consider this an honerable discharge. Go and tend to your family, your friends, your homes." He turned to go but Link placed a hand on Josh's left shoulder. "No, Link. You will not fight along side... a monster."

He gently brushed off Link's hand and walked into the wooden tunnel, leaving the only home in so long he had destroyed.


	18. Chapter 18 Myra's Trial

Chapter 18 Myra's Trial

By using the magic he had recently gained, he went to camp before nightfall. As he entered, he saw Apollo and Bedmii talking to each other by the fire place, Niles adding ingredients to a soupover the fire, and Myra watching the flames dance. He sat down next to her without realizing she had snapped on him before. She didn't however but looked into Josh's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked tentivly.

"Nothing I'm fine." Josh said ina feeble voice. Myra nodded and put her arms around him in a one armed hug. Josh's head slowly tilted until it rested on her shoulder. And slowly he began recalling what happed just a short while ago. She listened without comment.

"But it wasn't your fault." Myra said quietly after Josh told his tale.

"No it was. Who reached for the last piece, Who decided to search for it?" Josh argued depressed.

"Joshua." Myra replied. " You wanted a power to win this war without losing any more men. There's nothing wrong with that. When you grabbed the stone, you didn't know it would control you into a demon. You're not evil. Quit making yourself look like it.

"I killed. There are so many sins I have done. How can..."

"Joshua." Niles had overheard their conversaion. "A leader is supposed to make the decisions he thinks that are right. Instead of Jonas who abused his power to get what he wants, oh yes he has Joshua. You argue about what is the right decision. Thats what makes you a great leader.

"Joshua." Apollo interferred." Right and wrong aren't alway clear. It always depends on the situatuion. Justice isn't a clear thing anymore, Joshua. Nobody knows entirely, and for them to make accusation like they do is hypocritical. Different views see as what right and wrong are."\par

"But thats the problem Apollo." Joshua interrupted."I don't know what right and wrong is anymore. It's not like when you are a little child when you were taught hitting is bad-."\par

"Ok Josh then this is a good guideline then." Apollo interjected. " What the right thing to do is to have the least amount of innocent suffer. Remember that Joshua." And with that Apollo walked back to his tent, Bedmii following close behind.

Josh's head started to trail down to Myra's lap. She started stroking Josh's hair like a lover. He looked up to Myra. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Myra was disarmed by his question. "Well I just started off on the wrong foot with you Josh. Forgivie me for having a warrior spirit. Even though.-" her cheeks began to blaze red. "-when I'm around you, I seem more girly."

Josh smiled weakly, "I'm tired."

"It's fine. Just sleep." Myra said sofly.

As Joshua shut his eyes and slept in her lap, Myra looked at the warrior who rested his head in her lap. How could she mistake Josh for Windsor? Things were so difficult at home.

She continued to stroke Josh's hair. Her feelings for him were growing, even though this was the first time they civily met. She looked up to see Niles staring at her with a peculiar expression on his face.

"What?" Myra asked.

"You're a pretty girl with plenty of fire in you. "Niles stated. "You'll thend to be close to him after all."

"Thanks." Myra thanked him.\par

There was an awkward silence. Myra moved his head to the seat by the fire. But before she walked to her tent, she bent and placed her lips as a kiss to Josh's cheek. \par

"Goodnight." She said before leaving for her tent.


	19. Chapter 19 Link's Dilemma

All in all, despite the mass of corspes and broken houses, Kokiri Forest looked the same again. But emotionally for the survivors, things will never be the same again.

Link held onto a piece of what was left of his tree house and wondered. The news spread quickly on the destruction of Kokiri forest, but nobody paid much attention to it. Nothing but animals lived in Kokiri forest. The Kokiri were nothing but a myth to symbolize childish innocence. That should have been the forest's doom but Zelda believed.

Link stared at the twisted clumps of broken and charred wood pile untill his eyes started to lose focus from staring. He felt the painful nothing deep down his throat. He was confused out of his mind. Joshua who was responsible for this, had helped him and saved his life. He wasn't even in his right mind when he pulled this off. But he has killed Link's only home, and murdered some of the people he has known for all his life. To make matters worse, Saria decided to voice her side of her opinion.

"Why must he do this?"

Link never turned around to face her. He knew despite her forgiving personality, she wouldn't forgive Josh for even though she was having a hard time forgiving him because he brought him here.

"Theres...theres..." Link's mind had frozen.

"What?" she said sternly.

"There is a story...behind this.-"

"Well, I don't care." Saria snarled.

"Maybe we should listen anyway." A familiar but different voice spoke out.

Link and Saria turned around. Zelda stared back at them. Normally, Link would blush voilently and start stuttering comically. Zelda would return the favor by slightly blushing and speaking more quietly. But now wasn't a normal occasion.

Link was silent for a moment before telling the tale of the war of the Gods.

There was a moment of silence before Link watched his own house repair itself. Link knew it was Zelda's magic that was repairing the forest. But he also knew that lives couldn't be regained when lost.

He stared at the lifeless bodies huddled together on the ground. The remaining Kokiri grabbed the fallen ones and grabbed them into another part of the meadow where they could be laid in their final resting place. There was a different assortment of colors in the pile of deceased ones, like the color of a red fall leaf in the green blades of grass. Link squinted at it. It wasn't a Kokiri, and it wasn't dead.

Link yelled out. The figure stood up briskly and cocked its head in their direction. Link's heart jumped into his throat. It was Bastian. Link unsheathed his sword and shield. There will be no more murder in the forest. Link will see it to that.

But the imfamous Soryujan had no weapon in his hands, and he looked like he was grieving. Despite the voice inside his head( no to mention Zelda's and Saria's) voices, he walked over to the Soryujan warrior earlier he said he hated. But as he got closer he saw he wasnt grieving but thinking. Link figured. Bastian cared only about himself.

"Why are you here?" Link interrogated

Bastian looked back down to the ground. And he gave an ugly chuckle. "Your brother found power didn't he?"

Link scowled. "Yes."

"Didn't he know that power that cannot be controlled will control the user. Or did the helmet reflect his black soul-"

"Shut up!"

"As I do." Bastian smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Link pointed his sword by Bastians throat. "Don't you dare say another lie."

"But one must be true." Bastian said. ""It doesn't matter. Who am I to say what is right and wrong? What point is there? Let me tell you something." The smile slid off Bastin's face. "There is none. The world is too corrupted to know what good and evil is. There is only greed and petty excuses called charity to bewitch and entrall others greed. Love is nothing. I fight for my my needs and wants only."

"Your wrong." Link contridited. "Why does a mother bird sacrifice her life for her young, why did I risk my life for her in the imprisioning war? Why am I still ready to fight to the death for hers saftey?"

Bastian chuckled dryly, without humor. "Well I will remember that." And his body burst into flames. But as Link stared into the embers, he doubted Bastian was dead.


	20. Chapter 20 Algol's Battle

Chapter 20 Algol's Battle

Saria and Zelda walked by Link's side. Link smiled without humor.

"Zelda, Saria. I know how to prove to you Joshua is not evil but... my spiritual brother." He turned to them "Follow me to the Master Sword...The Blade of Evil's Bane."

***

The remaining 100,000 Soryujan army plus humanoid creatures, undead warriors and evil humans lined up in the fields of Algol. They were waiting for the last battle. Straight ahead from them a horse, a midnight mare, stood a mile away from them. On the stallion, was Joshua, the helmet of fused shadows in his hand. Kaliua on her brown horse behind him. Josh tensed. He had sent the rest of the army back home to Dinland. Only Myra and Kaliua decided to stay by him for moral support. He tightened his grip on the helmet. It broke apart a third of the helmet. Satisfied, he placed the helmet on his head. Red sparks began to flow around his body. Josh shut his eyes. The sparks began to change turquoise. He smiled, and unsheathed his sword. He looked back at Myra and Kaliua. She had fallen off her horse her face a pale grey.

"Oh no." Joshua sighed.

"Go now. Joshua!" Myra shouted. And as he left she added "I love you." even though she knew he couldn't hear it.

Instead of being in front, Charak stood in the back of the fight. He didn't move. He smiled.

Josh rode toward the opposing army. Sword in hand he faced the 100,000 who didn't mind killing a child. The first Soryujan struck first, but Josh used the helmet.

Sparks flew at Josh's left hand. He grabbed at the opposings soldiers sword and stabbed it with blinding speed and force. And there he faced still 99,999. The others dived at him. Some were trampled by the night black mare. Others were stabbed. But Josh had eyes for Charak to kill.

The numbers were dropping. Those who weren't stabbed or trampled were retreating. Soon there was a clear path to Charak.

***

Link stared at the Temple of Time. He walked inside with Zelda by his side. Zelda looked at Link who looked back at her, at nodded. He returned the nod, and produced the Ocarina of Time. She smiled and produced the three spiritual stones. She placed them on the alter. Link stood on the carpeting rug, and played the Song of Time on the orcarina. That song meant alot on Link's other stories. The triforce mark on top of the door of time glowed, as the stone slab split open and moved to the opposite sides. There was a sort of stage and a pedestrial... and the master sword.

Link walked to the pestrial, as Zelda watched in awe. He placed both hands on the sword and pulled up. The Master sword pulled in his grasp and was removed from its pestrial. This time, there was no blue light and raindrops of light that shone up to the roof of the temple. But there was a tingly sort of feeling that reappeared. The sword was still a little too big for him but it will manage. Zelda removed his regular sword from him and placed it on her shoulders. Link placed the holy blade in its scabbord, and replaced it with the blade that Zelda took.

"Now all we need to do is go to Algol."

***

Josh could see Charak staring at him; like a master would if his apprentice was going through his first real trial. He rode to him. Other flew in the path, brandishing crude weapons. Josh stabbed each one of them in the head. Their numbers were weakening. Charak smiled. Josh brandished both swords and jumped off his horse at. All of a sudden Charak disappeared. Josh twisted his body to roll onto the ground. He looked behind him, and had his heart stood still. He saw Charak holding by the scruff of her shirt, Myra.

She didn't cry out in horror; she didn't even have a look of terror on her face. She looked like a warrior at her last moments. Then Charak spoke to her

"Your father is sleeping...for eternity."

A look of horror and repulsion was etched upon her face. "Not my father."

"Wasn't he the one who was power hungry? Wasn't he just trying to force you to marriage with Windsor? You despised your father, princess."

"I loved him. I only despised his decisions you bastard." Myra commented.

"It doesn't matter. You will die as he did. By fire you will feel for eternity at your own house. Unless-" He turned to Joshua."Someone wants to fight for your life." Myra looked at Josh and saw the answers on his face.

Josh moved with blinding speeds to them but it was too late. Flames had substituded for them. He sighed and looked toward Kaliua. And found his heart standing still again. Kaliua was gasping for breath.

He knelt beside her. She looked like Myra, not letting herself look weak and small in her final moments.

"Its...painfu...to talk. I'm...in misery."

"What can I do?" Josh said. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I...am...going...to ...die..."

"No you wont. You will be fine. Please beilieve." Josh said in a small voice. He sounded like he was breaking down.

"Joshu.'t. Bullshit..Please...end this."

"I can't lose you. You have been like a mother to me." Josh cried. He dropped both swords.

"Joshua." sounded like she was pleading.

Josh closed his eyes. And remembered the best moments with Kaliua. He had lost his mother at age 3 and never had a mother figure until then.

"Ok." Joshua said silently

"Josh. Please end it."

"End it?" And Josh finally found what Kaliua was looking for. "I can't."

"Joshua please."Kaliua was pleading. "I can't take it anymore."

And Josh finally gave in . He picked up a blade that laid abandoned on the ground. He wiped the tears from his eyes. And he stabbed Kaliua in her heart.


	21. Chapter 21 A Link to the Present

Chapter 21 A Link to the Present

They rushed out of the Temple of Time. And they ran toward the gates leading outside Hyrule Castle Town.

"You do realize, I believe you about ... Joshua." Zelda said.

Link stopped to turn around to him, "He's been through so much, and he still wants to be a hero and help the whole world."

"Yeah." Zelda loked at his face. "He's your brother."

Link laughed without humor. "It's not official yet."

"Link." Zelda said. There was urgent in her voice. "You know something I don't."

"I do."

"Please tell me."Zelda said.

"Zelda." Link explained. "I've got this feeling only twice before, one seven years into the future of the imprisioning war when Gannon took you away, and when Majora's Mask went inside the moon. It was a feeling of finality. Like it was the end of my life." Link sighed. " And it could have been." Link shook his head. "I have this same feeling now."

"What are you saying?" Zelda asked urgently.

"The final battle is near." Link said. "Yeah, hey those soldiers look really frantic don't they?"

Zelda turned around. Sure enough they saw Hyalin soldiers running toward. Link felt uneasy but Zelda looked indifferent.

"What is wrong?" She adressed to the them.

"Princess come with us. The king needs you to be with him. Its urgent. Dinland's King has fallen. Their princess, Myra,( Link's heart skipped a beat) is going to be executed on Beelzebub's Tower. Now do you believe why your father has sent you?"

Zelda nodded and looked at the shock in Link's face. "Ok I'll go." She turned to Link. "You can get to Beelzub's Tower?"

Link check his pack for the Zora mask and found it." I can travel through Lake Hylia fast."

Zelda smiled. "The Goddesses give you enough time to see me one last time."

Link nodded. Zelda turned away, but Link knew she was crying. Link shook his head and went in the opposite direction.

He went to his pack and whipped out his orcarina and played Epona's Song. As the second he played the last not of his song, he could feel the brush of her muzzle on his elbow. He turned to see his horse.

"Epona. It's time."

He climbed to the back of Epona. "To Lake Hylia."

She neighed, and she galloped high speed to the south. Link held on, but his mind was still thinking of Joshua and Myra.

***

As he reached the waters of Lake Hylia, he got off Epona and walked to the waters. He looked up and saw Beelzub's Tower in the horizion and though how could he miss that all the times he was at Lake Hylia. While walking, he took out the Zora's mask he aquired in Termina. He sighed and placed it on his head. At first nothing happen. But then he grunted in pain. He slipped to both knees as if he was praying. Then he screamed to the heavens, and lightning struck him. There was a flash and he stared into the waters as a zora.

"I better not let Ruto see me like this. Goddess knows she likes me already."

He jumped into the water and swam full speed south. He just wished he was there on time.


	22. Chapter 22 Kaliua's Spirit

Chapter 22 Kaliua's Spirit

Josh woke from his unconciousness. He struggled to get up to his feet. Night had fallen, but he had dreamt nothing. And now the feelings of the big sister Kaliua came back to him, and he let his tears fell. They felt foreign on his face. He always restrained himself from crying not because real men don't cry, but he felt like he couldn't. He was taught by his adopted father crying meant weakness and it deserved more pain so he never cried even after the hellish days were gone...until now. He remembered the first time he had met her.

***

It was an half an hour after he had escaped from Mitzoxra's grasp. He felt alone and scared into the world. It was corrupted. Orphans weren't sympathised but killed for sport. And the Royal family looked the other way, or maybe they didn't look there at all. Bastian's words to Link had some truth to it and it was worse in Dinland than anywhere. He walked aimlessly in the Lycimas Forest. He had no future.

Just as he was thinking these thoughts, he heard a snarling. He looked around and saw an unconcious figure on the ground. And wolves circling it; waiting to strike. Josh shouted it out. The wolves snapped their head in his direction and the figure woke up and struggled to get to her feet. The first one growled and charged at Josh. Instinctively, he stabbed out. The blade entered the forehead of the beast. It fell dead. The others were intimidated by the death of their companion, and fled. But Josh used too much energy. He sank to one knee. And blacked out.

He awoke with Kaliua staring at him in her arms. It was strangely motherlike. He had forgotten the fact that she looked different, and whispered, "Thank you."

"It's no problem looked at the deceased wolf that lay sprawled on the forest ground. "You have talent with this." Josh's eyes cleard up to see Kaliua holding the sword stolen by Mitzoxra.

"Hey." He looked alarminly at Kaliua, but she already smiled.

"Don't you think I would already killed you know if I wanted -" She placed him gently on the grass below. "I'm not being blindly trusting. You wouldn't have killed that wolf if you wanted me dead."

Josh smiled, "Good point." He stood up and brushed the grass off his clothes."I must let you go your way."

Kaliua seemed startled." You have someplace to go?"

"Not at all. But you might so I'll get out of your way." Josh turned to leave but Kaliua grabbed his arm gently.

"But where would you go?" She asked.

"Wandering to my grave." Josh relpied.

She was shocked. "Well then come with me."

Josh smiled," Where are you going anyway?"

"To the Dinland War. But don't worry, You don't have to join. You don't even have to see it."

"Kaliua." Joshua said. "If I'm going to die, I wanted to die with honor and a way to protect this country." He turned to her."I want to join the army."

***

He stared at her body now tears still pouring from his eyes. It ws one thing to watch her die, it was more than enough to know that she would not comfort him again, would never joke again, would never give him advice. But he was the one that had taken her life, and that made the pain so much worse. Because he was the one responsible for her not being there.

He looked back at the deceased Kaliua.

"Kaliua." He whispered.

"Joshua."

Josh looked around wildly. He couldn't have heard her voice calling him out. He couldn't get his hopes up on things he knew wasn't possible.

"Joshua."

He looked to where the voice was located. And spotted her. Kaliua.

"But you can't be alive." Joshua's skin was white. Her spirit had visited him for one last time. Kaliua smiled.

"Kaliua!" Tears streamed from his face. He wanted to say so much to her. How much he was sorry, how much he missed her...

"Joshua. You did the right thing. I was suffering and you took it away by the only way left. Don't feel guilty. You did me a favor." Her smile grew brighter. "Before I go I wanted to say Thank you and I love you."

"You're going?" Joshua asked sadly.

Kaliua nodded slowly. Even though she smiled, she still looked sad. "But I will always watch over you and aid you. But-" She reached out her hand. "You don't want to lose anyone else do you."

Myra.

"How should I know I won't kill her as well? I killed my only home, I killed my mother, how is she safe?" Joshua questioned.

"By ignoring her time of trial, you have killed her Josh. You still have time left. Fight your final fight. I will help you." She walked toward him. Joshua stood frozen at the spot; his eyes were shut. And she walked into him. Josh opened his eyes again. He knew what he had to do. He turned to see her body one last time, but was shocked to see only the bloodstained grass. Her body was missing.

Then a voice answered his frantic curiosity, "Don't worry about me, fight your final fight."

Joshua nodded and whispered before using his magic to appear on the top of Beelzebub's Tower, "I miss you too. Kaliua, give me strength."

***

Myra had her hands tied behind her eyes and mouth were also covered with cloth binding around her head. Charak was pushing her toward the edge with the tip of his sword. They were on the stained glass roof of Beelzebub's Tower. Then they got to the edge. Charak stopped. And delivered a blow to the side of her head. She staggered but remained standing.

"Where's your god now?"

He walked mockingly slowly to her. She was near the edge to a 500 foot fall. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"This is romantic isn't it? Your very life is determined whether or not your knight in shinning armor has the ball to fight a demon. However." He struck her again. "I don't think this one would leave a happy ending. You see-"

"Wow knight in shining armor." Charak turned to see Joshua at the other side of the roof, smiling. He wore the midnight black casscock which only priests wear in the most holiest of churches. He talked in a quiet but mocking voice. "I'm flattered."

Charak's foot lashed out. Josh raised his arm, but the blow never came to him. Instead his foot connected to Myra's back; pushing her off the tower.

"Too late." He snarled gllefully. But he was puzzled to see Josh's smile never faltered. "Whats the matter? Too heartless to care?"

"It's funny to see you think you are the only one who can control the magic in this world." Josh said smartly.

Charak looked down confused. There Myra was falling but at the rate she was going, she could have been decending safely from the heavens. The cloths draping her mouth and eyes disinigrated into dust and blew into the winds. Looked like she won.

He tuned to Josh and waved his arms in the air. The stars and full moon lost their glow. Joshua stared back at him. His left hand went to his side. There the Master Sword appeared into his hand. His right hand did the same action to his right side. The dark blade that etched the words Twilight Thorn appeared into his right. Both swords glowed through the darkness, yellow and turquoise.

"Kaliua give me strength."


	23. Chapter 23 Beneath the Glass and Ice

Chapter 23 Beneath the Glass and Ice

Disclaimer: yeah this chapter is confusing its based off of

.com/watch?v=PNgZXjwWzyc

Josh ran at blinding speed. To Charak's vision, Josh was a ball of light traveling at light speed at him. All of a sudden Josh was in front of him. Charak backtracked swiftly, at the same time, Josh swung both swords. Then he traveled again in the light ballish way to Charak's left. Charak moved hastily to the right. The ball immediately moved to the right. Again Joshua was in front of Charak. He jumped backwards just as Joshua swung both swords wildly again. A whirl of white wind energy spun around him and ceased almost as soon as it was conjured. Joshua jumped at Charak and slashed through the air vertically. The tip of Josh's blade nicked Charak's chest. But now Josh was close enough to strike. He struck Josh with a oblique strike. Josh staggered back, but Charak let out another strike. Joshua staggered back, and Charak stabbed out. Josh sidestepped the blow but walked into another oblique slash. Charak swiped vertically. The tip of his blade caught Josh in the chin, and sent him in the air. But Joshua twisted his body through the air to swipe at Charak one last time The blades cut into Charak's cheek and sent him flying backwards. Charak landed painfully on the ground while Joshua landed cat like on his feet. He jumped at Charak and slashed through the air vertically. Charak rolled away. Charak got back up to his feet, but saw Josh right in front of his face. Charak struck out with his elbow but Joshua dodged and shoved the hilt of the Master Sword into Charak's chest and swiped with the sword "Twilight Shadow". Charak fell backwards. But Joshua swiped with both blades. The swords caught Charak's chest and pushed him backwards. He staggered to one knee. Joshua zoomed through Charak and swiped both swords in a T-motion. The blades caught Charak and threw him off his feet.

Joshua zoomed at stood up and lunched at Josh also. Their blades met in a X. Charak smiled as he grabbed Josh and threw him in the air. But Joshua had magic now. He used the power of the fused shadows to create pillars of light. They shot out at Charak. He crossed his arms in front of his face but the light pillars struck him. It felt like he ran into a lightning bolt. He screamed out in pain. Joshua dropped to the stained glass. More pillars of light rematerialized and were shot at Charak. Charak rolled out of the way. He ran at light speed around the roof of the tower. Charak looked around frantically. Joshua appeared behind him with his back toward Charak. He swung both elbows backwards. Both connected in the back of Charak's head. He staggered back. He turned around to face Joshua but he was already gone.

He turned his head sideways. Josh was standing in the middle of the roof. Josh just stood there with light pillars surrounding him. Then he began to levitate up into the air. He made hand gestures like he was throwing fireworks into the air. Ligh shot out of his hand and exploded like fireworks; shooting from all angles. This illuminated the cold black sky, and reawakened the moon and stars. Charak begat to run on the side of the roof of Bellzebub's Tower, dodging the balls of light Josh was throwing at him. Soon he began to decende to the ground. The pillars surrounding his shot out in opposite directions. Charak jumped to avoid them. Charak ran to Josh. He swiped at him. Josh dodged the blow and rolled to Charak's left. But Charak was expecting that and lashed out with his foot. The foot connected to Josh's jaw and sent him sprawling backwards. Charak walked over to Josh and stabbed down. Josh rolled away. Charak let out a growl of frustration. Josh got back up to his feet. Charak began to advanced toward him. Josh lunged at Charak. But Charak sidestepped him. He landed painfully on the roof again. Charak watch this with no emotions. He advanced toward Josh. Josh sprung back up to his feet and threw the Twilight Shadow at him. Charak moved to late; the blade sunk into his left shoulder. He screamed. He extracted it and threw the blade off the tower. Josh smiled and pointed to the ground. Charak watch in horror to see the Twilight Shadow reappear below his feet. Charak clutched his hurt shoulder.

"Look Joshua. "He said in a gruff voice. "Now if your alive or not after this fight, this tower will be the most important in your life!"

Charak zoomed in fron of Josh, and struck out with a elbow to the gut. Josh lurched backwards. Charak slashed him across the chest. Jodh staggered backwards. Charak zoomed back in front of Josh. But this time Josh blindly swiped out. And both blades connected at Charak's face.

He screamed in pain and clutched his face. Joshua jumped backwards, and conjured up a wall of light pillars snd sent them crashing into Charak. The light pillars shocked him. Charak screamed again. Joshua began to levitate in the air again. Something wasn't right he needed to know.

"Why? Why did he pick you?"

Charak shook his head and looked up to him. He beckoned at Joshua. A beam of fire shot out of his hand and headed straight toward Josh. But Josh waved his sword in a circulard direction. And a wall of ice blocked the fire from reaching him.

"You haven't answered my question."

Charak sniggered. "Why should I tell you?"

"Your best interests."

Charak scoffed. "Mine or yours."

"Well if you think I'm about to die right now, what harm will it do?"

Charak didn't answer. Josh saw the answer on his face. "You're a chosen one aren't you?"

Charak zoomed up to Joshua. He tied to strike back but Charak grabbed the helm of his clothes in a classic bully grabbing a poor kid. "Well lets see if you're going to know anything now." And with all of his might he threw Josh into the Stained Glass roof of Beelzebub's Tower.

"No."

But before Josh fell to far, he grabbed the helm of Charak's clothes the same way he had done earlier. "You're coming with me."And they fell into the stained glass.

The stained glass broke. The shards of glass stabbed both of them. They were falling to the floor of the Beelzebub's Tower; about 90 away. Joshua mustered all his power in the fused shadows to slow his fall and to disinigrate the glass shards that were falling at him. And as his feet landed gently on the floor, he watched Charak's body fall to the floor violently as the glass shards dug into his body.


	24. Chapter 24 Army of Two

Chapter 24 Army of Two

Josh looked up to watch the last shards of glass fall harmlessly to the ground. It was over; he had won.

The taste of victory almost seemed like it was too good to be true. Josh tried to be happy about it, but only felt a certian weariness that was only around after doing challenging work. In a way, he had. And the thoughts of the deceased came to him, and grief and sorrow overcame him again. He was now back where he started from. Never mind being a captian of the Dinland army and a war hero, he was now an orphan, begging for mercy from the nobles.

Charak's corpse began to blacken. The temperature inside began to grow. A circle of fire blazed around the dead body. Then it began to grow. And as it grew it grew less human also. The only thing it resembled was Gannon in the final fight of the Imprisioning War. It was still alive. It flames around it went out. The sound waves knocked him off his feet. Josh groaned and looked back at Charak. It was now the size of a double story house. Its skin was like tree bark. It had claws, almost as big as Josh's whole body. Red marks decorated its skin. Its eyes burned red.

Joshua hands went to the swordshe used, but only found the Twilight Shadow.

"I've been looking for this."

Josh spun around. There was Link, Master Sword in on hand, and the Mirror Shield he had obtained in Termina in the other.

"This disappeared when I was running over here. Am I glad I got it back." He looked over to the monster. "An army of two." Josh looked over at him. And nodded.

Charak swiped at them with its claws. Both Josh and Link dived out of the claw's path. Link went for his pack for the light arrows and bow, but was suprised to find them missing. He never fought his final fight without them.

Another claw crashed down at him. Lin dived away again. Josh ran and swiped at the hand that went for blade however bounced off its hand as if he struck stone. The vibrations stung into Josh's hand, and he dropped his sword. Charak's eyes began to glow more brightly. Joshua sensing the magic, dived out of the way. At the same time, fire shot out of its eyes to where Josh originally was.

Then Charak turned its head to look at Link. He smiled and halted his movement. Its eyes began to glow again. Fire shot out of them again. But Link shoved his Mirror Shield at the path of the fire. The flames sank into the shield, and regurgitated it back at it. The flames hit the chest of the monster. It let out an anguished roar.

"Joshua, the chest. Strike the-" Charak's claw finally connected into Link and threw him into the wall of Beelzebub's Tower. Link fell and landed painfully on his chest, councious but in pain.

But Josh was the one who realized that the red marks on its skin wasn't decoration but were-

"-Cuts from the stained glass." Josh finishing his though out loud.

Charak advanced toward Josh. He picked up his falled blade, and aimed for the wound on its arm. Soon Charak was only feet away. It roared. Joshua stabbed out and his aim was true. It pierced the injury. Charak screamed; traces of its human voice was still there. Josh twisted the blade. Blue sparks of energy appeared o the blade and shocked it.

Charak swung its claw blindly. It connected to Josh's left hip. He screamed in agony and fell to one knee. He dropped his sword. And he waited for the final blow from Charak. But as Charak was getting ready to finally kill Josh, it left its chest completely open. Link finally regained control and stabbed Charak's chest. But he had missed Josh's trial and error on stabbing its skin. There was no injury on its chest. His sword bounced off its chest. Vibrations cut into Link's hand but he still hung onto the blade.

This reckless action awakened Charak to Link, and he walked from Josh like a discarded piece of food, and advanced toward Link. Link backed up, reaching into his pack for something that would turn the tables in this fight. Link's hands closed on a couple of Deku nuts. He pulled them out, and thre them at its face. there was a loud crack as the seeds conected into its face. There was a blinding flash. Charak shook its head to try to shake off the effects of the Deku nut.

Josh mustered up his power to stab out at the wound he had stabbed earlier. Charak howled in pain. Josh looked up at the ugly grostique face screaming in pain and rage. Josh twisted the blade again. Charak's other claw came at him horizontally; ready to rip his head off. Josh ducked, inches away fromdecapitation.

"Link." Link turned to Joshua.

"Stab the wounds. The red marks. "Josh tried to shout over Charak's screaming and roaring. Link nodded. Finally it made sense.

Charak exhaled violently. Flames came out from its mouth. Josh screamed and put his hand in front of his head like that would protect him. The velocity of the flames coming at him pushing him back. His body crashed into the wall, killing the flames that had ignited on his clothing, and began to glow turqoiuse.

Link spared a glance to see if he was all right. Then he turned his sight to Charak to see a claw bearing down at him. Link instinctively stabbed out, as it entered a wound in its palm. It screamed out in pain. Link extracted his sword, and turned to see a monster frenzy with rage and pain. And wondered if this was his final fight.

Charak regained sight and control, and roared at Link. Joshua seemed almost paralyzed, maybe even living his last moments on this world. It was up to Link now. He dropped the Terminan Mirror Shield and grabbed the Master Sword with both hands. It lashed out its tail at Link. He sank the sword into the floor of Beelzebub's Tower, before the tail attacked him. In his mind, he remembered doing the same action to the Pedistrial of Time. Glowing lines of light flashed onto the floor. The light intesnfied until no ones could see anything but white. Link shielded his eyes with his arm. But still all he could see was whiteness. The walls began to tremble. And he heard a faint whistling sound.

Now the light began to eyes finally grown accoustumed to the light to see Charak's faces inches away from him. There was the smell of burning rubber on him. And its mouth was open to consume him. But then it roared in pain. Link's ears took a heavy from that. It head turned toward the left to see Josh had stabbed down on its tail.

Link's sword glowed white. He spun with his sword out. White energy along with the tipe of the Master Sword lashed out in Charak's face. It screamed in pain. And it gave out a violent dragon exhale. In the little space they had apart from each other, there was no way for Link to escape. He grabbed for his Mirror Shield laying before the flames engulfed him. Link screamed in pain, but managed to shove the shieldin front of his face again. The shield shuddered and reflected the fire back at it. The fire connected to Charak's chest, melting the skin off it. But the fire had taken its toll on Link's shield. It had became to hot to hold onto. Link dropped it. And the shield burst into flames.

Link turned to Charak and walked slowly toward it. He clutched onto the Master Sword with both hands. Charak's tail lashed out Josh was thrown into the air and into the wall of Beelzebub's Tower. He fell to the ground and landed painfully onto his shoulder. He grunted in pain, and painfully got up to his feet, and pick up his sword lying on the ground. He ran to the side of Link who stopped to see this.

"Why did you come back?" Josh questioned.

"Because you need me." Link answered.

They both stared at the demon, Charak who blindly swung its claws and breathed fire no where near the two warriors. Link and caught each others eye and nodded to each other. Link ran to Charak and stabbed at the new wound on its chest. The Msster Sword pierced its heart. Charak fell to the ground. Link dived out of the way. But Charak was still alive. Josh ran to Charak and jumped. He took his blade and raised it over his head. Then he violently stabbed down at Charak's head. It let out a deafening roar of pain; a death cry. The walls trembled under its roar. Link and Josh backed away. Then Charak fell silent, and rised no more. Charak was dead.

Josh watched its body disinigrate into nothing. Link walke dover to him. The Master Sword was gone. Link knew it was back in the Temple of Time. The blade that was in Charak's disappearing skull wasn't the Twilight Shadow but the sword Josh had stolen from Mitzoxra. He went over to retrieve it.,

"Why did you come back?" Joshua repeated.

"I can't disown my own spiritual brother." Link replied. Josh turned to look at him.

"It's over."

***

They were back at camp for one final time. Josh and Link walked into camp. The soldiers were packing the tents and equiptment already. It was almost done, the spot they were standing will only be like any other acre of Algol, cursed and evil.

Before Josh's horseback fight in Algol, he said to the remainig soldiers to pack up and go home because the war was over. They had listened to his final command.

"I wondered what happened to Pollux." Josh said outloud.

"Huh." Link turned to Josh.

"Pollux, remember. I left him at Dinland Castle Town. The annoying bastard?" Josh said. Link only gave him a blank stare. Then Josh remembered. "Never mind, you haven't met him yet and count yourself lucky."

Niles and Apollo looked over to Josh and Link. And they dropped the equiptment in their hands as they ran toward them.

"It's over." Link told him.

"We won." Joshua finished.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Where would you go Josh?" Link breaking the silence.

"I...I dont know." Josh was uncertianed. "Maybe wander these lands and go-"

"Joshua."Niles called out. Josh turned to look at him. "Come live with me. I can provide for the both of us. You can have a future."

Josh didn't speak for a moment. Then he said ina small voice "You mean it?"

Niles smiled, "Yes."

Josh smiled also. He looked over to the right and caught Myra tryign to sneak up on him." Nice try, Myra!" She smiled also and embraced him.

"Will we meet again?" Link asked.

Everyone's eyes went to the horizion. There standing in the moonlight was Beelzebub's Tower.

"Yes I have a feeling we will."


	25. Epilouge The wind Afterword

Chapter 25 The end. (and Afterwords)

As the moons set on Kokiri forest, Link went to rebuild some of the houses back in the forest. He was cutting through a log for wood for more houses. He sighed and looked back to the moon. Soon he would fall asleep into the grass without a care. He was that tired. Link shook his head and continued working.

As he continued to cut through the log, he stopped. He felt someone staring at his back, like it was trying to burn holes through his back by staring. Link supn around, but saw no one. Link turned catuiously back to the log; carefully watching if anyone was behind him. God, why couldn't he too have Joshua's ability to detect people? He sighed. Back to normal life now. Maybe sometime after fixing the forest, he would take Zelda out on a date or just explore into Dinland. Maybe. The feeling of being watched returned. Link spun back around, but yet no one was there.

Link walked away from the log. Never in the forest did he feel uneasy.

He called out, "Who's there?"

The was a silence. And just as Link thought no one was going to answer, there a voice in the wind replied, "Ruben."

To be continued...

***

Thank you for reading my first story not only from the medallion series but my first story done on this site. If you enjoyed it, I'm glad you did. If you didn't , I'm sorry then. This is the step to two series, The medallion series, and the Lunar 52 which is my crossover series. In the next story of this series, The Masters of Time, it is based off a small detail in this story which gives off a nice story, too. Well I hope you enjoyed it and I will get the other story done soon.

*Gesistmaster


End file.
